


A Series of Fortunately Unfortunate Events - Ereri Winter Weekend '16

by SimplyTsundere



Series: A Series Of Series [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Art & Writer Collab, Career Ending Injuries, Christmas present, Damsel in Distress, Drinking, Eren Is a Little Shit, Ereri Event, Ereri winter weekend 2016, F/F, Firefighter Eren, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hello Im Dumb, Hi Yes Im A Sap, Huddling For Warmth, Hypothermia, I hope you enjoy it, I'm Sorry, Im A Cliche Bitch, Injury, Levi Has A Dumb Idea, Levi Was A Figure Skater Back In The Day, Levi has issues, M/M, Merry Christmas T, One Shot, Photos Fixed, Sass Masters, Snapchats, Snow Storm, Trapped In Blizzard, bless, figure skating, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Once a professional figure skater, Levi Ackerman had the time of his young life. After a debilitating accident however his life soon crashed down around him. He found himself with a phobia of the cold. Terrified his haunting memories of that day would return once he was alone he tried his damnedest to never be anywhere below 65 degrees. Almost 5 years after the incident his friend, and therapist, Erwin Smith urges him for the 5th year to finally hold true to his promise.Visiting his mother's grave on the 15th anniversary of her death was one promise he didn't want to break. On the 5th, he'd been unable to attend having been experiencing the time of his life, winning a competition in Moscow, Russia like she would have loved to have seen. Now, his hatred for the cold was going to be tried. His mother was buried in their hometown of Sept-Îles, Quebec, Canada. Hardly breaching 20 degrees in January, he knew it was going to be a test of will. In order to prepare, Erwin offers an idea: take a trip to Montana. In the snowy wilderness of Montana, he decided to plunge into more than the cold. Levi makes one fatal step. Thankfully, the help of a gorgeous fireman may just be what he needs to renew his love of the cold.





	1. Fuck-Nowhere-Montana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unofficialNEET](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialNEET/gifts).



> So, I said I wasn't going to post anything until my completion of my Daiya no Bang fic....I'm sorry but I lied. I've had this sitting in here for about 2 weeks before the date of this because I had to do it. Originally this idea was for my dear friend unofficialNEET. I decided to combine it with these prompts so I hope you don't mind, love. Merry Christmas. Cupcakelevi, thank you for helping me with this arting, I love everything about it and you are just magnificent. Tell_tale_heart, liberalanimetrash thank you so much for listening to me whine about all my mess with everything. I love each and every one of you. I appreciate your support through everything
> 
> I hope you enjoy my take on combining all three prompts into one story instead of arranging this by one-shots along the way.
> 
> As Always, I love you all.
> 
> Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠
> 
> DISCLAIMER: To anyone from Montana, forgive me. You know the Lupine Inn might be a good hotel but it LOOKS SKEEVY Y'ALL.
> 
> **Update 9:19pm Dec. 18th - Images Have Been FIXED **

"It's been almost 5 years, L, you need to stop being a bitch about it," responded the man sitting adjacent him on the sofa, shifting the glasses upon the bridge of his nose.

Huffing, Levi groaned "Ugh, are you acting like my therapist, Erwin, or my best friend? Because I think you're starting to blur the lines."

The blonde's glacial irises flickered with concern as he sighed deeply "I can be both, Levi. You know as well as I do that unless you man the fuck up and face this you're never going to."

"Why do I have to?" As he grumbled his steely cobalt eyes radiating his frustration. Erwin Smith was his best friend and his therapist, but he was also a huge pain in his ass. Levi flicked back silken, raven strands of his hair out of his face as he huffed and shifted to face him. The man was almost a foot taller than him, broader than him, and weighed a good deal more than him but that had never stopped him from catching an attitude with him. As far as he was concerned this was his life. He could live it as he pleased. If that included never having to set so much as a toe anywhere cold then so be it.

"Because you're a fucking asshole in the summer," he scoffed "seriously. _You're miserable._ You make everyone around you miserable. You refuse to go anywhere or do anything if the temperature is under 65 degrees outside and below 75 inside. Do you know what a fucking nightmare that is? Not to mention, you refused to go home for Christmas or New Years. You said you were going to visit her on the 5th anniversary, L and you couldn't because of competition, then you said next year, the next, and then the 10th but you'd just had your accident, and now you're at the 15th. Are you actually going to prevent your own phobia of the cold stop you again? Didn't you _promise_ her?"

Mulling over the idea in his head Levi shook his head "I don't care that you all have problems with my cold intolerance. I told you. It has nothing to do with me that you people can't deal.... Do you really have to throw that back in my face, Erwin? Seriously?"

"Yes, I do," he stated flatly. "You promised and you'll just be feeling guilty inside if you don't go then you'll start to wallow in self pity and hate yourself a little more allowing yourself to retrograde into a farther state of depression. I know you. I know how you feel, L."

"Which means you can not be a dick about it," he spat, eyes narrowing.

"I'm trying to get you to do what you know you need to. Listen, there's a great little place in Montana Mike and I went to when---"

"You want _me_ .....to go to fucking **MONTANA?"** He stared back incredulously.

"C'mon, it's not so bad. It's gorgeous, the people are nice, it's a small place, and you can squirrel yourself away all while facing your fear of the cold," Erwin replied with a charismatic smile.

Levi just stared back at him owlishly "I...I'm sorry. I'm still trying to process this. You want _me_ to go to _Montana._...what the fuck, man. How cold does it get exactly?"

Searching his brain, he shrugged "Uh....average is about 25 in January. You'd be fine. Help you get used to Canadian temperatures when you go see her. You can't run from this forever, Levi. Your brain, nor you mother, will allow you to do so." As much as he hated the very idea of stepping into snow he did know that he needed to see his mother. Erwin always did have a way of talking him into things and he'd already been trying to get him to go on a trip for years. After the accident though, he just couldn't find it in himself to be in any moderately chilly atmosphere. It made his mind whirl, caused his chest to constrict tightly almost preventing his breathing, his leg flared in pain.....he never wanted to be in it again....but he had to. He knew it. He had to go. He'd promised her.

Resolving himself Levi slumped back into the sofa "Fine. I'll think about it. I _hate it_ when you're right."

"You pay me to be right," he chuckled softly. "Speaking of, we have like 20 minutes until my next appointment. Wanna look up flights?"

"Sure," he sighed. He knew that Erwin wasn't going to give up the idea until he knew he'd booked a flight and knew he was going to be on it. The man was a stubborn asshole, but he supposed his tenacity could also be respected. Ultimately he knew he couldn't let his phobia prevent him from keeping a promise he'd made to the one person who'd meant the world to him: his mother. Everything around him shattered when she died. A bright, unwavering flame lighting the dim tunnel paved with pitfalls, his mother was his beacon, his guiding light through the path he'd chosen to walk. Without her, he felt hopeless. Abandoned. Forgotten. Desperate. Alone. Frightened. He'd only been 17 when he lost her. It was hard to go through alone.

After his mother's death, and an initial break, he promised the one thing they'd worked so hard for: he'd make his career his passion. And he had done just that. From 15 years of age Levi Ackerman had always pursued what his mother called the Snow Siren's Sport. Figure skating. A dangerous call to lure many unfit hopefuls to their deaths and career ending injuries, yet he'd never believed that he, himself, would be a victim. He'd been a natural. Grace, beauty, a determined resilience unlike any other to push through whatever hardships he had to endure, Levi had it. Never had he thought he'd have it so crudely, _so cruelly,_ yanked from beneath him.

He believed, like many others, with the right connections and coaching he could make it through anything, make it to anywhere. Watching his mother's face in the crowd light up as he performed in the qualifying tournament for nationals. She'd been so proud....he could see it in her eyes....the way they'd glimmered with a hope unlike anything else. Holding back tears, trembling hands placed over the lower half of her face, and chest quivering with unaired sobs: she'd truly been proud of her son that day, like so many others. He'd hated she'd missed everything that came afterwards. The medals, the notoriety, the adoration. He'd regretted that she never got to see him succeed like she'd prayed for every night.

Thinking of such things made him only return to the computer screen in front of him with a steeled heart. Kuchel Ackerman deserved more than he'd done. She'd given up so much for him to do as he wanted. How'd he repaid her? By doing nothing but wallowing in self-doubt. If he'd said he was going to visit her grave this year on the 15th anniversary of her death then even if he had to move heaven and earth he'd make it possible. No fear was going to stop him. Not anymore. The time for self-loathing and pity parties was over. Almost 5 years was enough and Erwin was right, this time he wouldn't promise and never go. If he spent almost $1,700 on a round trip flight without paying for his hotel or shuttle service out to Fuck-Nowhere-Montana, then he was fucking going.

Once Levi cringed and handed Erwin his debit card, practically feeling the suction of money from his own pocket, the flight was booked and he'd leave in just a few hours. Go fucking figure Erwin would _"accidentally"_ click the flight with a departure time of 5am and a flight length of almost 16 hours. Why the fuck had he let that man control the mouse again? Perhaps he'd done it just for spite, for taking almost 4 years to finally take him up on the advice of facing his own fear like a man. Never the mind, he had to get packing for the cold.....well, he needed to buy for the cold. Last time he checked, he didn't even own so much as a thick sweater.

Having lived in San Francisco for the last couple of years, he hadn't needed it. Erwin was right about him not going outside until the weather was above 65 degrees and staying inside where he kept his apartment turned on a temperate 75 degrees. Since his joints didn't like the cold, and neither did his overactive brain, he refused to even have to step foot inside a place that was too cold. The freezer aisles at the grocery store were enough to both taunt him and anger him. His knee stuck often when he walked down them, or even opened the doors as the frigid blast shot straight to his knee.

That was enough for him, simple grocery aisles for ice cream was about all he could handle on the best days. Worst days? He didn't leave the bed. Over all he knew that there was going to be some good, some bad, and some just downright unpleasant things that were going to happen on his trip. Facing his phobia and sheer hatred of the cold in Montana was preparation for visiting his mother's grave in Quebec. It struggled to reach over 18 degrees in Sept-Îles and while Montana wasn't quite that cold, jumping into somewhere with inches of snow on the ground, a wind chill to rip through his skin and settle into his bones, and a group of people he didn't like basically sounded like home anyhow. He'd have to get used to the temperature as fast as he could with 2 weeks in an icy hell, doing whatever he could to keep himself from shutting down while acclimating to the cold.

Just the thought rattled his achy bones. Two weeks in Red Lodge Montana.....fantastic. _"It could only help,"_ was the mantra repeating over and over again as if spinning on scratched vinyl record in his mind. Harsh and warped, the longer he kept repeating it the more he assumed he'd believe and keep himself psyched into the idea. Long enough, however, and he began to hate it all over again. His will simply recanted, wishing to linger in the darker depths of his subconscious where the shadows played tricks, the darkness thrived, and his loathing for his own husk of a body began to rage. What his mother think of her little has-been? What would she say about he "washed out"? How he gave up? Abandoned their dream? Was is worth showing his face in his hometown only to be ridiculed and mocked for something that had been out of his control?

Eventually the thoughts faded as his veins flared with a whiskey warmth, calming him to a decent extent. After spending hours shopping for two weeks worth of winter clothing he needed something to soothe the turbulent oceans of his thoughts. Sleep was the next thing he wanted but after Erwin had saddled him with a 16 hour flight, including two layovers in Los Angeles and Seattle, he had more than enough time to sleep on the plane. Leaving at 5am and arriving a little after midnight once he took a shuttle out the only hope he had was that the reclining seats in coach were at least semi-effective and in best case scenario there would be no screaming, curtain climbing, crumb munching, hairless, crib midgets to throttle his patience.

Unfortunately come 5am he'd discovered that he'd received quite the opposite of that best case scenario when a woman with infant twins would board the plane. Sitting diagonally from him across the aisle, the woman and her children were on the other end of a rather disgruntled staring contest. Making faces at babies was probably something most people did, little soft noises and scrunches of the nose or wide eyes and cheeks puffed out to a make a child laugh......Levi was not that person. True, he didn't want them to cry but what he wanted least was their happiness. If they were going to scream every time their fragile little ears popped he'd scare them if only to make it a little more horrible for them and provide him with his own laugh. Sue him. He disliked infants and the thought of flying with them even less so.

Thankfully for everyone aboard, the inconsolable infants disembarked on the first layover meaning the rest of the flight they'd have no worries. At least, Levi had assumed he wouldn't run into anymore problems than he was currently having. Oh how the poor man guessed wrong again. An overbearing man with the sniffles had taken the freed seat next to him forcing him to hear the man have the sniffles for the next 12 fucking hours. To say he was irritated and more than a bit beyond mildly disgusted, as he coughed on everything as well, was a massive understatement. So far the trip was looking to be one of the three worst things to ever happen to him as he dealt with disgusting passengers, unruly infants, beyond frazzled stewards, and disgruntled TSA workers who couldn't understand why he set off metal detectors even having told them for the umpteenth time that he wasn't using a euphemism when he pointed and said _metal rod_.

After landing 16 hours later and taking the hour long shuttle ride he'd thought that perhaps things would start to look up. Much to his misfortune they, of course, had not. Due to a large snow storm recently more snow on the mountains had caused an influx of travelers and most of the hotels to fill practically over night and most of the staff to become overwhelmed. Having misbooked him for the next week Levi's check in turned to a check out and he was left needing another hotel. Upon asking his shuttle driver, the elder gentleman took him to several hotels to find most with no vacancy. When they finally arrived to small motel named The Lupine Inn Levi found himself grumbling.

Tan and off-white A-framed motel with three flags hanging above the door: the place already sketched him out a little. It was the only place with vacancy, however, and so not even the purple, maroon, and yellow paisley carpeting prevented him from checking in. Once he had a room secured, he bypassed the fake, in desperate need of dusting, ficus in the corner of the room and stepped outside in the harsh cold to pay his shuttle driver and tote his luggage inside. Breezing past the rust tan colored leather arm chairs in the lobby and it's tiny television, he tried his best to focus not on how he felt as though he was in a 70's horror movie. Internally he was screaming that an axe murderer would break in and find him but externally he remained as placid and stoic as ever.

If he'd thought the lobby and reception area handing him a key with a red tassel on the end was bad, he wasn't prepared for the room. First off whoever glued a tumbleweed together and stuck it above the bed as a wreath-like decoration was surely the same person who thought the gold, red, and hunter green patterned comforters. He had no idea who decorated the entirety of the motel but whoever it was needed to be _shot._ At close range. Seriously, if he had a weak stomach he perhaps might have upchucked simply by staring at the room too long. The place was a fashion and decorating disaster.

Removing his phone he thumbed through his apps locating snapchat. With a disgusted lip curl he took a snap of him in front of the foot of the bed sending it to Erwin with the caption **"Is this moldy or just dead hooker-y?"** He honestly didn't even want to think of sleeping on it. Due to his sure need to over scrutinize everything in the motel he'd bought a new pack of sheets. Was it going overboard? Perhaps. There was no keeping him from laying his own sheeting atop the already made bed. From the looks of things he didn't want to take any chances on sleeping beneath that skeevy comforter.

As he finished making the bed to his preferred tastes his phone buzzed, moving slightly in its place atop the bedside table. Erwin had replied to his snap, sending him a photo of his furry, arched brow raised with concern as he laid his head on a pair of blue jeaned legs. There was no need to guess who it was: his husband. With caption **"little of column a, little of column b, and is that a fucking nest above your bed?"** he had to laugh. He hadn't thought of a bird’s nest but he supposed it very well could have been a rather large bird's nest with the way it frayed to the sides. Chuckling to himself he rolled his eyes and sent back **"maybe who fucking knows out here, but it's late, going to bed, tell Mike's Big Bird ass I said hey."**

In response Mike had weaseled his way into the next photo giving him a wave as Erwin sent him a goodnight snap hoping no insect carcasses fell on him in his sleep. After cringing from the thought he sat the phone down and plugged it in. It was around 2:30 am and he had to get a shower still. The heat of the water was bound to feel good on his left leg, releasing most of the tension away from the long travel and cold temperature. His muscles relaxed and he could no longer feel the pull behind his knee as he walked across the room to raise the temperature of the room by almost 10 degrees. With the thermostat on 75 he felt much better about having to sleep in the jank motel.

Come sunrise he was once again achy and in a good bit of discomfort as the moisture in the air sank into his bones. Montana was going to _kill_ him and he was pretty fucking sure of it. He hadn't even gone outside yet.....part of him didn't want to. Just staring out the window seeing a cover of white blanketing the ground almost cemented his feet in their place. If he had to go outside this afternoon, perhaps he could treat himself afterwards. He was aware of a hot tub in the motel and taking a dip after venturing into the frigid unknown was a good way to motivate himself, promising to not get in unless he did as he must.

Dressed in a thick peacoat, woven scarf, beanie to cover his ears, a thermal shirt beneath his t-shirt, a pair of black insulated cargo pants and a pair of boots, he was prepared to brave the cold. Once the receptionist examined his attire she couldn't help but snicker as he walked past. All of them were accustomed to the harsh cold so watching tourists bundle up was a little bit of a spectacle for them. Levi simply paid it no mind as he exited the motel with a map given to him by his shuttle driver. It was overcast, cloudy and bleak, grey and signaling another dumping of snow was sure to be brought down on them.

A little over 7 inches dusted the ground now, but if more was coming he didn't exactly want to be out in it. Now was a good time to see the small town, have lunch, and gather some things in preparation for being stuck. People moved freely about the town's main streets weaving between the old styled, orange brick buildings. For a small town it was rather lively. It reminded him so much of the simple _"small town America"_ mindset. Walking about slowly he took a few pictures to send to Erwin, proving he'd gotten out of his room and explored a bit but when he got to the center of the town he began to notice banners flying from lamp posts.

Inching closer to one of the plastic banners flittering on the breeze he read _"Polar Plunge Jan. 13th to benefit Special Olympics. Sign-Ups from Dec. 27th - Jan 6th. Fee $10."_ What an interesting notion, he thought to himself. He remembered his teammates participating in several back home. Jumping into ice cold water to raise money for charities was something he hadn't ever found appealing though he believed it for good cause. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was something else but coming to nowhere Montana might have been what he needed. As he stared at it, deep in contemplation, he began to wonder if it would help.

If he decided to jump into a ice cold pool that would both combat his fear of the cold and his own memories. Jumping into a pool to raise money for charity, combating his phobia of the cold, and battling his own thoughts when left alone in the cold....Montana sounded like a great to do some great things. Grabbing a snapshot of the banner he sent it to Erwin to ask him what he thought of it.

With a bit of confirmation he decided to head to the town's recreation center where the sign-ups were being held. After a bit of confused fumbling around with some guidance from his cell phone's navigation he was able to locate the slate building. It was much larger than he thought it would be, but then again, a small town needed something to keep it's young adult population occupied. Pulling open the reluctant glass door he stepped into a small reception area where a man with shaggy honey hair pulled up into a high ponytail turned his azure eyes onto Levi.

"May I help you?" He asked a bit more curiously than intended.

Still examining his whereabouts Levi glanced around before answering "Oh, uh, yeah sorry. Polar plunge sign-up? Can someone from out of town sign up?"

The blonde nodded "Of course. We appreciate anyone signing up. Just fill this form out. Have you ever participated in a polar plunge?"

Levi took the clipboard and form his hands as he shook his head "Nope. Never. In fact, I haven't been anywhere near the cold in about 5 years. Figure it's a good way to help me adjust before I go up to Canada in a couple weeks."

"Well, you'll _certainly_ be adjusted to the cold," he chuckled softly "Do you have any questions?"

As he filled out the health selection of the participant form Levi asked quickly "Uh yeah, how deep is the water in this pool going to be exactly?"

"Hmm, about 4.5ft I believe," he responded taking the clipboard from Levi as he handed back the form along with his participation fee. "You have a rather _interesting_ injury. We will have paramedics on standby afterwards to monitor your condition and warm you back up a good bit. If you have any concerns, or if something happens, please be aware we do our best to create a safe environment and you will be taken care of."

Nodding his head Levi gave a slight smile "Thank you, that's good to know. So, what's up the stairs?"

"See for yourself," he instructed as he quickly scribbled out a receipt. "Here. Just go up the stairs and there's something different depending on which turn you take. It's all open to the public." Giving him a nod of thanks as he took the receipt Levi did as instructed and began the slow walk up the narrow stairs. At the top of the flight was a long hallway. Deciding he'd always had more luck with the left, he turned to the left and shuffled curiously down the long corridor until it expanded out into a small, inside ice rink. His heart sunk in his chest. There were kids, of all ages, and even some adults skating across the ice with wide smiles and cheerful laughs. He'd have given anything to have chosen the right side instead.

Looking out at the joy on everyone's faces, even those who'd come face to ice, or ass to ice, made him wish he could step foot out there. Behind a wall of plexiglas he stood watching others indulge in the one thing that used to mean the world to him. Here he was, a bystander, watching so carefully as those practicing patterns across the ice skated so beautifully, glided so effortlessly across his lost love. Only one thing was wrong. He saw a need to correct one little thing. A gorgeous young woman in a fiery red and shimmering white leotard had turned the wrong step in her formation so he tapped the glass.

Walking over towards the entrance to the rink he waved her over with two fingers "Hey, can I speak to you?"

Skating up to the side, skimming ice as she slid the woman nodded tightening her golden ponytail "Sure."

"I'm uh, not from around here but I had to say your form is _incredible._ Your patterns are good, your face is emotive, but your jumps....are off," he offered with the kindest tone he could manage.

The young woman lowered her head "I know you're not from around here. You don't have a Midwest accent. I appreciate the concern for my jumps and the praise but I need to have 6 jumps in my routine."

"So you _are_ making a run for prelims. I thought so. You're small and it makes you lighter so use it to your advantage. Your waltz jump is what you need to fix though, coming out of it you're wobbly, uneasy, and it's because you're keeping too much contact on the toe pick of your skate when you come back down. You only need to land on it for just a second before you change but you definitely want to land on it." He gave the woman just the hint of knowledge she'd need if she wanted to advance her way up into a amateur circuit and maybe farther.

Her soft cerulean gaze met his and her lips curled in a wide smile as she extended a white, silken gloved hand "Thank you very much. My name is Krista Reiss and you are?"

Unknowing of whether to divulge the information he lowered the scarf from his chin and the hood from his head as she shook her hand "My name is Levi Ackerman. You're a very good skater, Ms. Reiss. Keep practicing and maybe you'll get closer to preliminaries."

Those bright blue eyes widened as she recognized him but he raised an index finger over his lips and she nodded "Thank you....so...so very much. Are you staying in town?"

"For a little while perhaps," he answered her quietly.

"Well, there's a bar about a couple minutes back. Could I buy you a drink later this afternoon? Some friends and I would love to have you by, welcome you to town, give away some amazing places to skate," her gaze softened but she was excited, he could see it, and maybe he should make the best out of this trip. A free drink and some good tips....maybe he could find a good place to get used to the cold again, a place to get in the water.

Deciding to agree he gave a nod of his head "You know I might like that, just keep it quiet for me. I'm staying at The Lupine Inn so how far away exactly is the bar?"

Suddenly Krista's sweet face contorted with disgust "Ugh, the _"Lure-You In?"_ Good gods, that's awful. Though I suppose with all the snowboarding and skiing going on this week it makes sense as to why it's the only vacant motel in miles."

Levi couldn't contain his laughter at the nickname of his motel "Ahahaha, oh my goodness, that makes sense. I feel like I'm living inside a 70's set horror movie."

"You're not wrong. It looks like every one of them ever but the bar is called Yodell's Tavern and it's about 3 blocks down from here if you take right at Beartooth Market," she gestured in the air as if to make her directions clearer.

Typing down in his phone what she'd said he gave her a smile "Thanks, Ms. Reiss, I appreciate it. I'll let you get back to practice."

"Oh, Krista is fine and we'll meet you there say....around 8?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you then."


	2. Eau De Hangover

"Thank you again," she gave him a sun-dulling smile and spun off to work on her formation. Perhaps it hadn't been such a bad day at all. Getting some liquor would be a good end to the day after that hot tub soak. He was sure that he could get a few helpful bits of information as well as grab something to eat beforehand. Overall it seemed like his day was progressing rather well after his seemingly endless slew of bad luck. When it rained it poured but it appeared to be letting up over him and for that he was immensely thankful.

He wasn't, however, thankful for all the walking and the further accumulation of snow. His leg was aching, throbbing, as he walked back down the hall and exited the building to discover it sleeting outside. A slick, dangerous sugar coating that the winter just loved to toss out like a cherry on it's wintry mix sundae.  _ How fucking awful. _ Walking back to the motel was going to be an absolute chore. The boots on his feet were heavy and had good tread keeping him from busting his ass but it only served to exhaust him further. At least once he arrived he knew he could relax and take away some of the pain radiating up to his hip.

First thing he did after trudging through the icy weather that was beginning to fall was sink into the bed as he fell into its warm embrace. It's comforting arms held him so near and while he didn't want to exit the plush serenity he knew he must. That hot tub was calling his name and oh did it sound so enchanting. Like a seductress beckoning him with come hither eyes and an enrapturing figure, he was unable to resist its call. Slipping out of his clothing he sorted through his luggage until he found a pair of swim trunks that he'd bought. Getting into them quickly, he grabbed a towel, slung on his robe, and just for precautions, picked up the one thing he hated most: his cane.

An Alexander McQueen brass skull knob atop a black titanium cane, while making him look a little badass, made him feel anything  _ but _ . Relying on something like a cane to push his weight on...he felt ridiculous. Only old men used canes....that was what he used to tell himself until the day he almost killed himself without it. Busting his ass because he couldn't withstand the brunt of his own full weight.... it was pathetic. Now, he wasn't so ashamed to use it if he absolutely had to and after the cold had been festering in his joints it was that time. Hopefully after the hot tub he wouldn't need to show up to the bar with it.

With another stroke of luck the hot tub was empty but, then again, so were most of the rooms in the sketchy little motel. Turning on the bubbles in the hot tub, Levi pushed the small metal button on the floor with the end of his cane. Once they were on he carefully began to disrobe and lower himself in the steaming water. Relaxing almost immediately as the heat soothed his tired body, Levi allowed himself to sink lower into the water. How magnificent it felt to be able to practically feel the pain and tension release from his body. Melting away the stress and the pain weighing him down the almost scalding water provided him a new mindset on the events awaiting him in an hour or two.

Renewed and ready to enjoy himself, Levi headed back up to the the room and decided to shower to get the chlorine off his skin. Just a quick shower enough to rid his skin and hair of the chemical scent. He dried off quickly and slipped back into his clothing before headed back outside. If the reviews had meant anything there was a decent restaurant he wanted to eat at before heading to the bar. On the best days he was a rather welterweight but on days like one he was having he'd be surprised if he could hold more than two glasses of whiskey. The day had been taxing so first food then liquor.

If he threw up later he'd at least hoped the food wouldn't be too bad coming back up. Going down it'd actually been surprisingly delicious though he could have done without the country caterwauling and ridiculous western theme. He supposed, however, that for a steak it was delicious and rather cheap. No matter if it was worth what he paid or not he had a feeling it wouldn't be staying down too long. Without his pain medication all day the liquor would be his substitute and that didn't seem too bad so he made his way towards the tavern Krista had been speaking of earlier in the day.

Another western theme?  **Wow.** He was going to tire of that real quick. Styled as if an old saloon the tavern's bar was a short, oak bar top with a mirrored, canopied back bar where the bottles of liquor sat. It was a bit strange but it wasn't as ostentatious as he would have first assumed. The bar stools were swiveling chairs atop stool mounts, the entire right side of the bar were walnut booths with soft cream interior cushion, and the left, and mostly center, of the bar was a small, lacquered dance floor. His eyes scanned the establishment but it hadn't taken long before he saw the other half of the bar. Krista was sitting with a ponytailed, brunette woman with a delicate band of freckles stretching across the band of her tanned face.

Their company included a rather interesting looking young man. Dressed in a pair of blue jeans and an off-white peacoat, his flaxen and pecan hair sticking up in every direction, as well as the hoops through the upper shell of his ear and the tunnels in his lobes, the guy was definitely.... _ interesting.  _ The man to his left was a tall brunette with bright brown eyes and a soft face. He was a little less bundled for the cold but the bartender seemed to be throwing him drinks at an alarming rate. More than likely the man was hoping to warm himself from the inside out and the bartender seemed to have no problem with it. As he approached the group Krista's alarmingly stunning smile stretched across her face.

"Levi!" She shouted excitedly.

He did his best to pretend as though her shrill tone had perforated his eardrum "Hey there. Interesting group of friends you have here."

"Thanks. This is Jean, Bertholdt, and my girlfriend Ymir," as she gestured to each of them Levi nodded respectively.

"Glad you could join us," the thin woman spoke her side. "Krista's been chirping about you all afternoon. I'm Ymir, nice to meet you."

Outstretching his hand, he shook hers casually "Levi. So, she's been rambling has she? About what exactly if I may inquire?"

Shifting in his seat, the two-tone haired man chuckled "About how much she was going to rub it in our faces that she got expert advice....and that you're a celebrity."

"Jean," the man beside him sighed  _ "chill. _ She's just happy. You would be too."

"Gee, thanks for the chat Bert," he rolled his eyes and raised a hand towards the bartender "Reiner, bring me another."

Stepping over, the blonde leaned his barrel of a chest over the bar and arched a brow with concern _ "Really?  _ Jean, are you and Marco fighting again?"

"Maybe, not that it's any of  _ your  _ business," he grumbled.

"He's our friend and so are you, so yeah, it kinda is. What are you up in arms about this time?" Reiner, the bartender, asked clearly exasperated with his antics.

Jean shrugged "He's wanting to get his pilot's certification."

_ "Annddd,"  _ Krista drawled "what's the problem with that?"

"I don't like it, Kris. It's dangerous, he'd be out to god only knows what hour--"

Ymir rolled her golden eyes, smacking him on the back "He's a forest ranger on the first response unit, Jean. He's already out to god only knows what hour of the night and morning in 12 hour shifts. He saves people's  _ lives  _ on that fucking mountain. Flying the helicopter is something useful. Search and rescue efforts are going to be harder as the winter is starting to get harsher. Yeah, so it's dangerous, but everything else is too. Seriously, Jean, get the fuck over yourself."

Levi wasn't sure what to do with already established drama but he took a seat with them and looked to Jean "It sounds like you need to stop bitching about it because you're worried about something else. What are you  _ really  _ fighting about? That's just a cover for something else the two of you are using."

Glancing down at the tanline around his finger Jean sighed, rubbing over it 

absentmindedly "I lost my wedding band."

Sucking in a hissing breath Levi patted his back "Well,  _ rest in pieces _ buddy. Ya probably had a good life, it was nice knowing you for 5 minutes."

"Oh shit, Jean," Ymir groaned as she leaned her back to Krista.

"I know, I was working so I took it off. I got ink all over my hands so I was washing my hands and when I looked back to grab the ring it was gone. I don't know what happened, it was like, one second it was there and the damn next it fucking vanished." Reiner had brought him another shot after that, which he quickly downed, leaving him waving for another.

Reiner did as asked and filled his glass "Did you have any appointments?

"Not within the hour. I was preparing for Eren's chest tattoo, sketching out the rest last week, and I just...I don't know but Marco's pissed. We fight about everything right now. It's tough, he didn't even kiss me goodbye this morning," he whined into his whiskey.

Having been in therapy enough to have a good idea of the problem Levi tugged Jean's lapel and inched closer to his face, smelling the whiskey on his breath "Then stop being a fucking  _ bitch  _ about it. Now, I just got into town yesterday so I don't know how this fucking place works but hail a damn taxi, get home, sober up, and be waiting when he gets home. Rub his shoulders, he had a long day, just do something and figure out your fucking problem. Fight if that's what it comes to. Get it out of your system. Scream until you're hoarse and red in the face, but the second all your anger goes away, sit down and talk and listen to what he says. I about guarantee you that once you don't have any fight left in your system he'll be able to tell you the reason he's upset. Once you figure it you'll apologize and then have great make-up sex. Problem solved."

Jean stared back at him wide eyed as everyone around them held their breath "I--I, uh.....you know something?"

As Jean's amber eyes narrowed towards him Levi straightened his spine and tilted his head "Hmm?"

"I think you're right," he huffed, defeated. Shifting in his seat to Reiner he smiled and asked for his bill "Hey, mind getting me my tab? I think it's time I head out. Marco should be home in a couple hours."

"You got it," as he turned to print his tab he grinned "I'll also call you a cab. Levi, dude, I owe you a drink for that."

Not one to turn away a free drink Levi chuckled "Haha, whiskey, neat. I appreciate it. Now, you go make up with your husband."

Once Jean signed his credit card slip and jumped down from the stool he nodded and slapped Levi on the back, pitching him forward "I will. I don't really know you, but uh, thanks. Come back next time and I'll buy you a drink...hell, I'll buy you a bottle if this works. See y'all around."

Ymir shrugged her shoulders and Krista snickered "Haha, that was  _ impressive.  _ I'm a little surprised. Do you often find yourself helping other people wherever you go or is it _ just  _ this town?"

Levi procured Jean's previous seat and sipped the maple liquid gently "I haven't left California in 5 years, so safe to say, just here."

Bertholdt sighed "Well, thank you for helping Jean. He's been a little off all week and I hope this helps him out."

"It can't hurt, and trust me, I've been in therapy enough to see an avoidance maneuver from a couple hundred miles off. I'm sure they'll be alright," Levi gave them a warm smile as he finished up his drink. "Now, Krista, I've been looking for a place to, let's say, acclimate myself to the cold again. Know of anywhere that might be of some use? Somewhere private preferably?"

Pausing in her thought, she took a moment before responding "Yeah, I know a few." Her cerulean eyes glimmered with exuberance as she grinned ear to ear  **"Oh my god, Levi, are you coming back to figure skating?!"**

As she screeched, Levi could only dejectedly shake his head and lift his leg "After t _ his? _ Darling, on some days I'm lucky to climb out of the  _ bed." _

"Oh..." she shook her head to the side slowly before meeting his gaze "I'm sorry. I forget about how bad it was. If you're not skating, then what's with the need for cold, if I can ask?"

"I might," he had to try to quickly think of a ruse "I might uh, come back as an instructor. Those who can't do teach ya know? I'd like to just try to see if I can even stand on the ice, ya know? I don't want to put it out there yet."

Eyes once again a sparkle she nodded "I understand. I always go to this pond. It's really thick this time of year with an ice cover. You'd be alright, just let me know when you go just in case. It's near a friend of our's place, couple hundred feet off, and in the woods so no one would see you. Perfect little secret spot. I can get you directions if you want."

"That would be absolutely incredible," he beamed "thank you. Until then, I'm here to drink. It's fucking beyond the temperature I'm used to and my leg is trying to murder me so I can use some internal heat. Boy over here know's what I'm talking about, huh?" As he shifted towards Bertholdt the man just chuckled and nodded his head. So far, his decision to come out for a drink had been one of the best of the trip. Maybe things were finally going to start turning around, after all, it couldn't rain all the time. Darkest before the dawn, and all that, right?

He thoroughly enjoyed his whiskey, the heat of the burn rushing his throat as he felt it pool in his stomach. Though....perhaps he should have slowed down. By his third glass it was going just as he had predicted. A squirming feeling began to crawl in his stomach and the rosy hue creeping it's way into his skin were only of a handful of signs that he was  _ well  _ beyond his tolerance for the night. Laughing and drinking with a group of people he'd only known for 2 hours was not normally his personality, but he supposed some liquid courage allowed him to let loose from inhibition for one night.

Once four glasses turned to floor, he was well on his way to hurling backup the liquid. Krista and Ymir had agreed, thankfully, to escort a very wobbly, rather giggly Levi back to his room at the  _ "Lure-You In."  _ In fact, he was so far gone by the point of returning to his room, he'd not even been able to remember Krista leaving him the directions to the secret pond in his phone. All he knew was that somehow when he awoke the next morning, with one of the worst hangovers of all time, he had the directions. By no means was he dumb enough to go on a hangover but he did however make one trip.

Most of the next morning and late afternoon was spent hugging a toilet, praying to a porcelain god that whatever contents were left in his stomach after repeatedly purging was not going burn it's way back up his throat. Tasting bile was enough to cause the desire to retch again. All he wanted to do was lie in the tile floor and never look at whiskey again. What he wanted and what he knew he had to do were two  _ vastly _ different things. Being able to smell himself, and having smelt like a mini-bar, he knew it was well past time to shower and down the nearest aspirin he could find. Hopefully one, or two, of the aforementioned things would help in quelling the pounding in his temples.

Showering only served to make him dizzy, though did cleanse him of his eau de hangover. Aspirin was in his luggage so he spent more time than necessary rummaging through it to locate the bottle, taking 3 of the white tablets before laying down again. This time he managed to situate himself atop the bed and play something on the almost ancient television. Watching the news was almost just as bad as having nothing to do so he switched it off and instead opted to watch Netflix on his phone. There was no way in hell that he was leaving the hotel, so with that in mind, and the fact he needed to eat something to soak up the alcohol, he opted to order pizza.

After it arrived he lounged in bed, balls deep into an order of cheese bread and a medium pepperoni pizza. There was more than enough left to eat later so he stored it away in the small fridge inside his room. When he received a snapchat from someone he wasn't aware of, he opened the app, clicked on the purple square beneath goldenicequeen. Immediately he had to groan. Krista asked him how he was feeling, giggling at how well he'd "partied" with them last night. Fighting his instinct to toss his phone across the room and bury his face into his pillow, he decided to reply.

Holding the slice of pizza in his hand he arched a brow while staring down at it. Snapping the photo, he sent it with the caption  **"at least pizza will still love me after last night."** Last night had a been a blacked out blur but oh well, if he was fun, he'd take their word for it and try to not die of mortification. She was a bit of a quick responder having a reply within just a few minutes of his own. She was pursing her lips into a soft kiss as the words  **"I'll still be a loyal fan after last night. You were a blast on and off the dancefloor."** The only thing he could say was thank you so he did. He kinda missed having other friends aside from Erwin, Mike, and Hanji. This was a bit fun even if he was scared to recount the entire ordeal. He didn't exactly want to know how drunk he'd gotten if he thought dancing was okay.

He'd told her that he planned on investigating that pond tomorrow. For now he was far too under the alcohol but tomorrow would be fair game. While he felt a bit bad that he'd lied to her for the information it wasn't exactly like he could say  _ "Oh, I'm gonna smash the ice and sit on the bank as I dip my toes in the water."  _ He would have sounded like an absolute fucking loon. True that it wasn't exactly a smart idea, it was only his toes and it wasn't like anything could go wrong. What bad could come out of some toes being dipped in icy water? Potential frostbite and amputation? Pssht. He wasn't worried.

Prolonged exposure only caused those things. It took a half hour for that shit to set in and he'd be in and out before it reached any critical point. Besides, he had to only be exposed for a couple minutes in the plunge. Anything longer than 10 minutes was ridiculous and far too long to be in the cold. If he felt any part of his body tingling for too long he knew to put on his socks and get out of the cold. He was a fucking adult. He was more than capable of taking care of himself so with his mind already resolved to the idea he made a note to himself and checked the directions on his phone.

Almost an hour out of the town....it was a decent bit off but if it was truly secluded then it was worth the drive. It seemed like there was practically no one around from a street view so that was better than he'd hoped. Vaguely he recalled Krista saying something else about it but after that fourth drink but him down he was doing well enough to remember Krista's name. Whatever it was he'd hoped it wasn't important......they discussed it over being half drunk and completely tore up from the floor up so it couldn't have been too necessary.


	3. Trouble With A Capital E

Once he'd enjoyed his fill of pizza, ridiculous snapchats, and horror movies on Netflix he allowed himself to relax and sleep off the rest of his hangover. Come morning he wasn't exactly peppy, not like he ever was, but he was decently energized and ready to rent a car to drive out to middle of bum-fuck-Montana. He showered and began to search through his luggage for something to wear. It wasn't snowing outside, yet, but he had a feeling it might. Not to mention after the sleet from the day before he was pretty sure that it might begin to do that at some point again. If it did begin a sort of wintry precipitation he'd go out prepared.

With a thick jacket and well insulated pants, and the umpteeth layers of clothing beneath it all, he was beyond prepared for whatever the weather could throw. Levi began to fumble around on the computer until he finally secured a rental car from the small airport nearby. When it had arrived Levi gathered his things and went outside to take ownership of the vehicle for the next week, tossing his belongings in the back. Finally he was able to get out and drive and not be shackled to the small town......but he soon discovered that small town was one of the only small towns nearby. There went his hope of not having to drive too far out for another decent restaurant. Oh well, he had a date with pond and a _crowbar._

Driving through the landscape was mesmerizing. Mountains with snowy peaks and evergreen pines dotting the slopes, fog hanging in the low valleys whisping around the foothills, and wide open plains blanketed with the previous day's snow: everything around him was serene and peaceful. Just by driving through it he could see how people found the open air of the area relaxing and freeing. If he was honest with himself he could understand it all. A feeling of such serenity from looking at a placid pond as snowflakes began to litter it's frozen surface....it didn't sound half bad. He almost forgot the reason he was truly there, perhaps that was the idea, to be so wrapped up in nature's majesty he would forget his own fear and find a new appreciation for the cold.

Long shot that was though. As fast as he remembered the spark in his head started the thoughts of why he'd come. It was then the force urging him to continue on his venture forth to the pond he was seeking. Another half an hour scattered to the wind before he finally arrived at the geomarked spot in his navigation that Krista had left for him. Right now all it seemed like was just a place off a slick side road. Deciding to brave the weather he opted to go out and search for the pond following the orange reflective markers drilled into the trunks of the trees. Thankfully it was a rather straight shot and there were no steep inclines nor dips in the ground that proved dangerous.

Around him was a small outbuilding Krista had said belonged to her friend in her notes, advising he could leave his shoes there if he planned on putting on his skates, but rather he decided to leave his bag there. Removing an almost rusted crowbar from his bag, he stepped inside the small wooden shed and sat his bag on the singular shelf inside. Once he returned to the small, seemingly shallow pond he approached the water's edge and raised the crowbar over his head bringing it down with as much force as he could muster, creating a crack in the thick ice. If Krista had skated on it, it only made sense for it to be covered in a dense sheet of ice that spider webbed in tiny cracks instead of splitting beneath one hit.

Hitting the same spot, or near, over and over Levi had only managed to exhaust himself. By the point of the ice finally giving way beneath his persistent banging, he was well within his rights to want to take a breather. Doing just that, he sat along the shoreline and figured it was an optimal time for a dip. Removing his boots and socks, he clenched his jaw and plunged his feet beneath the icy surface. Hissing, jerking, and cursing beneath his breath he fought the immediate urge to retract his feet from the frigid water. Just after a minute, he decided there was no way in _hell_ that he was going to put up with the shaking in his leg for anymore than that.

His socks quickly went on and his boots followed before he rose with the assistance of his cane. Only the heat in the car was able to somewhat soothe his quaking leg. It had taken him far too long to reach the car for his liking but ultimately he decided to continue the next day. Gently he worked himself up to his ankles, half up his shins, just below his knees and just over them, for the following days hoping to increase his tolerance as he continued. Just a simple minute and he was in and out and prepared for the next day's task. Erwin had asked about his progress mentally to which he responded he hadn't looked at any vehicles with an urge to jump in front of one so he was doing rather well. Apparently he _wasn't_ funny.

On the fifth day of adventuring to the pond he finally decided on one thing: 20 seconds in the water up to his hips would be fine. It was the last step and it would be fine. He could be in and out and slipping back into his clothes with warmers in his hands before he could register it. All he needed to do was get in and out. The plunge was on Sunday.... just a couple days and he would be ready. Now he had to man up and break the ice again. **Literally.** Having experienced another bout of sleet and snow the previous night the ice had reformed in a thicker layer.

He broke through the ice, tossing the crowbar aside as he stripped down to his skivvies, pressing a timer on the watch around his wrist. Once his feet hit the water he began the timer on his watch. Getting up to his knees and stepping out a bit farther Levi made one mistake: thinking a silt bottom pond was stable enough to walk through...and had no drop offs. With the next step he suddenly found himself on the wrong end of suction in a far deeper part of the pond. His foot stuck in the thick sludge, only succeeding in pulling him down the harder he struggled, his muscles seized fighting against the cold, and the air ripped straight from his lungs. Breaking the ice had sapped so much of his energy his ability to swim to free himself as he began sinking lower was _severely_ damaged.

The only thing he could find it himself to do was scream for help as his body began to shake. His body had been in the cold too long and he was losing strength the longer he fought. A lone chance for survival was to keep screaming until someone heard him but, in rural Montana, the chances were _slim._ Perhaps it was 3 minutes, 30, or even an hour, he didn't truly know. His mind was hazy, clouding with incoherence. What he did know was that a nose shook him. Fuzzy headed, unable to feel most of his body, and pretty sure there was a soothing warmth tugging at his body, Levi tried his best to make sense of what was happening.

 **"Hey! Hey!"** A voice shouted, dulled and hazy. **"Can you hear me?!?!"** The only thing he could do was try to blink a bit harder as he struggled. Making out the man's voice was hard enough but his face was far more difficult. All he knew was the pull of arms around his slender frame, dragging him from the water as he flailed about as the icy air stung his skin. Like razors slicing open his flesh, the feeling of the air hitting his vulnerable skin was intolerable but he couldn't tell when it stopped. It seemed like all he could do was stare. Everything was a blur, a blur of someone else's sight. He felt as if he were a passenger watching a clouded daze from inside someone else's head before it all faded out to black.

Being lifted off his feet, he was princess carried by a man he didn't know, who was taking him a place he didn't know. It wasn't until warmth began seeping through his skin that his ability to think began to return. How long he'd been wrapped in a blanket, in a strange man's arms, sitting it front of a roaring fire he didn't know.

"Can you speak now?" The man's voice called softly. As he opened his mouth to speak nothing sounded. Just a squeak then the chatter of his teeth. Nodding, he sighed "Okay, I'm not going to talk much, it's probably not going to do much good. **You're hypothermic."** As Levi made out the words it took longer than he'd have liked to recognize their meanings as he strung it together. He'd not been exposed that long had he? He wasn't even shaking anymore so _there was no way._ Surely all this was a bit extreme, he wasn't shaking, he felt warm, this was just insane. Staying there wasn't an option, he needed to get back the the motel.

Trying to rise to his feet, albeit wobbly, Levi shook his head and tried to take a single step before he was yanked backwards. Landing heavily on his ass, his back against the, apparently broader, man he felt the heat of his breath against his neck and tried to scamper away. Only the rapidly assaulting pain in his leg began to radiate up his entire left side, taking the breath before he could regain it from the fall, prevented that from happening. Trying to situate himself appropriately the stranger around him lifted him with such ease and walked forward to lay him across the plush sofa. He couldn't understand anything around him as his vision faded out again, leaving him to the mercy of the mysterious stranger.

Before he could say anything, or try to, the man walked off taking his blanket with him when he awoke next. Suddenly aware of a second blanket beneath it, Levi lifted it to discover himself still in his boxers, soaked to the bone in clothes that weren't his own. When he slowly let his surroundings come into focus he was staring at a thick wooden door, plush blankets around its bottom. Wooden beams were all around him; he was in a cabin. It hurt far too greatly to try to shift around to see where the man from a few moments ago had disappeared to. Right then all he wanted to was get out of his clothes.

Just as he'd thought that, he heard heavy footsteps and saw his black duffel bag land hand in front of him "If you're cognitive to get out of those clothes then do it but let me help you. You shouldn't move too much and I didn't exactly want to strip ya bare and you not be self-aware."

 

Levi felt a knot in the back of his throat as he forced through a strained, rasped voice

"Oh, uh, thanks." Sitting on the floor the man's tanned skin slowly came into focus.

 

  
Eyes moving up the arm that just dropped his bag Levi was met with a fever dream. Immediately he thought that there was no way the man in front of him was real. Grey sweatpants riding low on his hips and a matching long sleeved, thermal the man was at least warm in his attire but no warmer than Levi had suddenly felt from looking at those spellbinding eyes. He'd never seen a pair of eyes quite so _enrapturing,_ a shade of tantalizing turquoise that gleamed so warmly. How'd he gotten so lucky as to be saved by this man? His shaggy cinnamon hair was styled in an undercut almost similar to his own, just not as high at his temples.

 

 

Noticing his staring the man chuckled, an airy, sweet sound "Haha, listen, I'll turn away so you can change unless you need my help. Your leg doesn't seem to be fine though."

Forgetting about that for a millisecond Levi groaned "Oh...shit...my cane."

"If you had it away from your things I must not have grabbed it," as he glanced towards the windows he sighed "and you probably won't get to find it for a couple days."

Trying his hardest to shift without wincing, all he could make out was a white fog "Why's that?"

"Because there's a blizzard and whatever's out there is covered up by now. I'd be surprised ya didn't see the weather 'fore you went out this morning but then this is from a man who _willingly_ jumped into a _frozen_ pond, in Montana winter, and almost _drowned,_ " he replied with a hint of a judgmental tone.

Levi's eyes rolled as he sighed "Listen, I had a reason...." he had to pause, he couldn't remember why he got into the pond "that I can't remember right now...everything is hazy."

"That's because **severe** hypothermia comes with cognitive issues," he offered rapidly before opening the bag at his feet "now we really need to get you out of those clothes they've absorbed the moisture on your skin."

"I feel--"

"Warm? Yeah, _another_ sign, we need to hurry." As the man helped him to his feet after getting to his own, he tossed the bag to the sofa and stayed sedentary as Levi shifted slowly through his things. Having forgotten some of it in the shed he was frustrated all over again. At least he had a pair of thick, sweatpants to throw on since a spare set of boxers had apparently been forgotten as well. His face flushed a bit, not that it could be seen beneath his already pink tinted skin, as he pulled his clothing off right beside the sexy stranger he was using to stay on his feet. Though his head was turned the other direction he couldn't help but feel a bit self-conscious.

It took nothing beyond a simple glance to see the man's physique was _stellar_. He was a good several inches taller than him and the closer he was to him to more he could smell the cologne wafting from his neck: something citrusy and woodsy. Levi was trying his hardest to slip back into his clothes when he finished pulling up his sweats only to lose his balance and fall back to the couch.

Turning to face him, the man held in a snicker "You know what, just stay there, I'll bring you something of mine." He could only stare back at him in owlish embarrassment as he shuffled off behind the living area to move down a short hallway. If he had said he hadn't examined the shake of those hips as he stepped away he'd have been struck down by lightening and perhaps his sweats might've spontaneously combusted. The allure of that figure was _hard_ to ignore. Whoever this man was he definitely pretty and it couldn't be so bad to wait out the storm for an hour or two with him.

When he returned he was holding a thick black pullover sweater. Handing it to him Levi stared at it for a moment trying to put the words together. Reading was still a bit difficult as he was still unable to think too clearly. _"Red Lodge Fire Department"_ was written in an arch over what was probably the town's seal.....wait a moment....that meant...oh the gods above were taunting him. They'd saddled him in the home of a, more than mildly, attractive fireman.

"That should keep you warm," he offered with a sweet smile as he gathered his clothes.

"I'll throw these in the wash for you. Now, I need to treat your hypothermia, but I'm not a doctor, and no one is going to be able to make it out here within two hours. Marco....eh, damn, I think he's working. I'll give Mika a ring and see what else I need to do." Levi had to pause....Marco? It was so familiar but he couldn't quite put it together.

"So...you're a f-f-fireman?" Was the only question he was able to form as he stared up at the man, teeth still chattering.

Another bright smile split his lips "I am," his eyes widened for a moment before he extended a hand "but where are my manners. Sorry, my name's Eren. Can you tell me yours?"

"Eren..." he tried it out, quite liking the way it sounded as he extended a weak hand "I'm Levi."

"Nice to meet you, Levi. Just lay down, bundle close, and I'll get that other blanket out of the dryer so I can take your temperature again," he spoke kindly as he walked off, calling from over his shoulder. Sinking into the couch he allowed himself to pull the blankets around himself as his body began to quake. It felt as if he had no control over what his body was doing to itself. His leg was burning, shooting pain all the way up his side, his entire body trembled, there was a copper taste in his mouth, his throat was rasped and sore, everything just felt so.......awful. There was only one other time he could ever recall feeling so bad: the accident.

He was jarred from those malicious memories when Eren came back and draped a thick quilt over him. It was so hot, so inviting, but he began to get too hot. As he tried to move it off him, Eren shook his head and waved a thermometer in front of him.

Grimacing at it he locked his jaw and refused to open his mouth. Grumbling Eren raised the medical kit that he kept and placed a sterile coating over it before he tapped his chin. Still not happy about the ordeal, Levi begrudgingly opened his mouth and allowed the powder blue thermometer to rest beneath his tongue before it beeped.

Removing the thermometer Eren's brows knit and a frown creased his features "Damn. We need to warm you up _a lot_ more than I thought. You're shaking though and that's a good sign. Do you like cocoa?"

"I d-d-o." His teeth chattered as he spoke causing him to bury his face into the sofa.

Eren laughed a bit "Haha, it's a good thing. It means your body's regulatory system is working again. You're still at a high 93 degrees though so we need to be careful." Reaching across him he slipped a warm hand to the side of his neck. Levi wasn't too concerned about himself in the moment, only about how close Eren was to his face as he took his pulse. He'd watched his watch closely before pulling away and scribbling something down. Next he leaned closer to his face, disturbing Levi to a mild degree as he locked his gaze with Eren's.

"Uh,--"

"Shh, relax," Eren directed as he attempted to say something. In the next moment he was writing something else on the small notebook atop his first-aid kid "I was just checking your breathing. Don't worry, I'm **not** being _creepy_ or anything. I know you blacked out a couple times. Are you feeling faint? Dizzy? Hungry?"

Trying to think he yawned and shook his head "T-Tired. R-R-Really t-tired."

"Okay, here," he offered his hand out to him "take my hand. I'm gonna make a phone call right here so don't fall asleep. If you fall asleep I'll feel your grip weaken..." Levi wasn't about to tell the pretty fireman he couldn't have his hand, though he did feel sluggish and fatigued. He took a soft hold of his hand, watching as Eren's smile shined lighting up the room. Closing his eyes as he listened to Eren speak....he could begin to hear the voice on the other side of the line.

"Hey, Mika," he paused "I got some trouble."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to give thanks to cupcakelevi AKA Kagekii for the wonderful art embedded into the fic. I do believe there is one more coming :3 Go check out the bigger versions on her tumblr!!


	4. Raccoon Brides & Opossum Daughters

"I got a hypothermic, mild to severe, but the blizzard...no one can get out here. I've treated his main symptoms but I need to start getting the others."

A strong feminine voice came through the receiver "Okay, I know you know your basic aid. What's his stats? Is he dropping still?"

Calling out to him, Eren squeezed his hand "Hey, Levi, did you bring your license with you?"

"B-bag," was all he muttered out so Eren hung the cell phone between his shoulder and chin as he dug around in Levi's bag. Rummaging around he finally located Levi's trifold leather wallet.

Flipping it open he removed his license and began calling off the information "5'3, 32, 135lbs. He's from.....California. Fair to say he's **not** used to the cold. He's in and out consciousness, drowsy from all hell, clumsy as fuck, he can't stand by himself but I think there's something else there too, uh, he's not very cognitive but he can speak a bit without his teeth trying to break, he can't recall anything well but he's starting to understand a little more, easily confused, fatigued, shallow breathing, temperature of 93.8, and then a slightly below average pulse at 51 bpm."

Having been from Canada, Levi narrowed his eyes but said nothing as the feminine voice hummed "Hmm, alright well get some warm fluids in him. Don't shock his system, do it slow, and don't make him take a hot bath yet, wait until he's almost at 96. No alcohol. You know, that it'll make it worse. You need to get some warm air flowing, try that small space heater in the bedroom, and keep switching blankets. Get the heat compresses, wrap them in a towel and place them at his chest wall, stomach, neck, and his groin. You're going to have to put that EMT training to the test. You have the truck?"

"I do, do need to go out to the garage? What do I need?"

"Warm saline, intravenously. And find out if he's on any medication."

Shifting to a drowsy Levi Eren smiled "Okay, you're  **not** going to like what I'm going to have to do but I  _ swear  _ I'm certified for this. I'm gonna run a warm saline solution through an IV. But right now, I need to know, are you on _ any _ medication that is going to make this harder for either of us?"

Blinking slowly he tried to recall the medication in the hotel room "Uh....Lexipro...trama..tramadol...ibuprofen...fosamax..and pred...i..prednisolone or something."

Knowing some of the medications Eren nodded "Okay, what's hurting you in your leg?"

"Titanium rod," Levi grumbled as he shook.

"Oh," returning to his call he sighed "did you catch that?"

"Yeah, looks like you're gonna have to be careful. You might blow a vein or two and he'll be a bleeder since he's on thinners. They're probably thin, and hard to find, so be careful. The anti-depressant will make him more susceptible to the cold too so, I don't care how awkward it's gonna be Eren, you're gonna have to use yourself too.  _ Cuddle him.  _ Check in with me every half hour on his condition. If he worsens call me immediately."

"You got it, thanks. I love you, be careful," he responded softly. Levi curled in at the thought. The fireman dating a doctor... _ how sweet. _ Eren released his hand with that cavity inducing smile and jogged out to what he suspected was the truck he'd mentioned. While it was true he couldn't focus very well, or remember much, all he knew was he'd heard and with Eren wanted to put an IV in him?  **HAH.** He'd rather let the hypothermia kill him than get sepsis in a fucking cabin in fuck-nowhere-Montana. When Eren returned that was exactly what he was going to say to him. It couldn't exactly get any worse than having to be saved like a maiden in a story book then having to get naked while using him as a prop.

**Wrong.**

As Eren came back in with a collapsible IV pole and a kit of things he had no idea of he shook his head "N-No. Kill me f-f-first."

Eren sighed, placed his hands on his hips and pointed a finger into Levi's face "You fucking  **will** if I don't. I've been a firefighter for 6 years and a paramedic for 2. I'm  **not** having someone die on me in my own fucking house so **buck the fuck up, Delores,** because  _ this  _ is going in your arm."

When Eren lifted the needle in his gloved hands Levi scooted back into the couch "If...if I'm gonna die in fuck-nowhere-Montana...I'd r-rather it be at th-the L-Lure-You In.."

Unable to prevent his snickering Eren giggled "Ahaha, what a horrible motel," his tone dropped before he outstretched a gloved hand "but seriously. I need your arm, Levi. I promise you're  _ not _ gonna get sepsis, everything is sterile, you can watch me take this needle out of the pack. It will not be the first time I've run an IV in my home."

"At least hypothermia is....is a b-b-better d-death.." he chattered but allowed Eren to grab his arm from beneath the blankets. Watching carefully as the needle pushed through the vein in his arm Levi noticed a tiny amount blood dripping down the inside of his elbow. Cursing, Eren wiped the blood and replaced the needle aiming for a different vein, that time perfecting the flush and securing the placement with tapings. He hooked the IV up to the pole behind the couch and allowed him to retract his already bruising arm. The heat was new as he felt it running through his veins, giving him the  _ incredible  _ urge to piss, but it was one feeling he'd known after all his time in and out of the hospital.

"Sorry about that, NSAIDs make that a little harder, so I'm going to bring you some hot chocolate. The calories will help and the heat will too, so I'm also going to bring some compresses and pull out the couch," he said with a little apology as he noticed the furrow in Levi's brows deepen. 

Remembering what he heard Eren's girlfriend say over the phone his eyes widened before all he could do was nod. Perhaps he was already encumbered, and straighter than a ice skate, but leeching body heat from a pretty face couldn't be _ too _ bad. The only thing he had to remind himself of was he just had to wait it out for an hour or two until the snow storm stopped then he could be taken to whatever hospital and not have to linger on the sexy fireman's couch wondering if he had those suspenders just laying around.

Cup of hot cocoa in hand Eren brought him a mug of delightfully warmed cocoa with a heap of rainbow marshmallows inside when he returned a second time. He sat the cup on the table first before bringing back 4 gelled compresses and a short, silver space heater to blow heat towards the sofa. By Eren's expression as he shoved back the back of the couch and widened the laying area he didn't think he'd like where the next part was going.....or perhaps he might.

Climbing onto the front of the sofa Eren stretched out and laying in front of him almost nose to nose "So, I know this is weird...I swear, again,  _ I'm not _ being creepy. This is going to keep you warm so I'm going to place this compress under your neck, this one at your chest, one at your stomach and one at the inseam of those sweats."

Brow raised Levi eyed him with a poorly managed half-grin "Oh so, bring me c-cocoa....then s-stick your hand in my p-pants... _ bad f-fireman." _

Eren groaned "Seriously, it's **not** like that," a hint of a rosy hue tinted his golden cheeks "just, drink the damn cocoa and let me worry about getting you warm." Agreeing, Levi took the mug as Eren reached over to the table and handed it to him while he began to line his body with heat packs. As the time came Eren slid his hand down Levi's slender stomach, until his hands fell over the rise of his hips and down to his inner thigh. Laying the heat pack just at the junction of the seam he quickly retracted his hand and slung an arm over his hips tugging him close.

Almost sloshing the cocoa Levi stared up to him "N-Now I'm s-starting to w-wonder what your g-girlfriend would s-say."

"I don't have one," Eren answered honestly "I was on the phone with my sister. She's an ER doctor. 'Sides, you're from California, should be used to seeing men nestled together, huh?"

Levi rolled his eyes "I l-live in S-San Francisco.....b-but I'm f-from C-Canada. W-What'ss th-that j-joke s-s-supposed t-t m-mean?"

"Excuse me then," he laughed "I didn't think someone from Canada would be jumping into a pond, then again, maybe so. It was a joke that gay men are everywhere and you shouldn't have a problem with trying stay against me just to keep your tiny body  _ alive." _

"I r-resent that," Levi glared "and j-just b-because g-gay men are th-there d-doesn't m-mean I w-would w-wanna b-be sn-snuggled against a g-guy aut-automatically."

"Roll over then," he suggested. "We are kind of, uh,  _ close _ aren't we? I don't wanna make this uncomfortable for you and I'd love to let you sleep, but I can't. So, just try to talk through it, okay? What happened to your leg?"

He wished he could have turned away at that point "J-Just, p-pull up y-your ph-phone's b-browser. T-type m-my name in G-Google." Following his advice he took his phone out of his pants pocket along with Levi's license to recall his last name. Having typed in his name and Canada Google pulled up a heap of results but the most popular of results was a video. Watching from over his shoulder as he examined the results Levi glanced away, not caring to read about his own personal hell. Curiosity had clearly gotten a hold of Eren as he clicked the video.

God how he ducked his head as he heard the crowd cheering for him. Without even looking he recalled the very moment he heard the intro to  _ Rhiannon _ by Fleetwood Mac. How he'd loved that song and the routine he'd prepared for it. The clingy spandex of the black pants and open chested, silver, sparkle shirt with that cut out mesh in a spiral around his upper torso...it had been amazing. As the video continued and he heard the scraping of the ice as he slid to a stop he knew the next piece was the part of the video that shattered more than his leg. Upon the beginning of the chorus, coming out of a triple axel he landed and his back skate's blade warped, sending him plummeting to the ice with a resounding series of pops and crunches that stunned the crowd in horror. The very moment he heard his own screams it was as if it began to replay in his head, his body triggering its pain receptors in his leg.

Quickly Eren shut off the video and placed a hand to Levi's neck "I'm so sorry, I think that's one of the  _ worst  _ sounds I've heard in my life. One of them for sure."

"It's n-not everyd-day a r-rival skater r-r-ruins more than your leg out p-petty g-greed and j-jealousy," Levi mumbled. "He r-replaced my s-skates and my left b-blade was cr-crooked and b-bent, j-just wa-waiting for me to c-come d-down wr-wrong."

"Was your rival disqualified?" Eren asked more than intrigued and a hint upset.

Nodding his head slowly Levi sighed "Y-yeah, b-barred f-from comp-competing and st-stripped of his m-medals b-but it st-still d-doesn't f-feel like enough s-some d-days."

Eren pulled him a little closer as his teeth began chatter harder, but not from the cold "I can understand that. So that's why the meds I figure....I mean better than me assuming you were trying to kill yourself in my pond." Pulling out his phone he clicked on, and quickly skimmed, an article about the idea "That was almost 5 years ago...so it hasn't been too long. Shattered femur, knee, and tibia...fractured ankle, spiral breaks, ligament tears...it's no wonder you're in so much pain. From what I know that's at least a rod from hip to knee, knee to ankle, a plate in your knee or maybe a completely rebuilt joint, screws up the wazzoo---"

Before he could continue Levi chuckled bitterly "Y-You f-forgot about the p-part wh-where it left me with a cr-crippling f-fear of th-the c-cold."

Staring down at him as he huddled against his chest Eren couldn't believe what Levi'd been through "If you don't like the cold, why are you in one of the coldest places in Montana? Trying to overcome it by jumping in a pond?"

Glancing up Levi couldn't help the shudder that shook his body "S-Something like th-that. P-Polar Plunge."

"So....you were going to the polar plunge but couldn't wait a couple more days?"

"B-Been here a w-week. T-Toes fir-first...acc-acclimating t-t-to c-cold."

  
"Okay, so you were probably the noise I heard splitting firewood the other day," Eren thought aloud "makes sense. So, why now to get over it?" Levi shook his head, taking Eren's phone letting it balance in his palm as he couldn't quite grip it properly. He was tired of talking as his jaw began to ache as well. Typing out in his messenger program  **"mother's grave in Canada, have to go next week, 15th anniversary."** No matter what it seemed that Levi couldn't win. A life full of strife and one of the worst trips in his entire life, Levi had been having one hell of rough time. The only thing Eren could do at that point was nod as he understand that. What he couldn't understand was when Levi snatched his phone again typing out  **"What do I do with these? I don't like marshmallows,"**

 

A bit appalled by the statement Eren looked to the mug in Levi's hand noticing a slight bit of cocoa left and mountain of tiny marshmallows riding atop it "How do you  _ not _ like marshmallows?! Do you eat anything? I mean, you're a buck 40, oh wait," he paused "you must diet like  _ crazy _ right? California and _ kale _ and smoothie diets and shit."

"Oh?" Levi angrily typed out, mushing his fingers harder to the on-screen keys "and I bet you took a raccoon for a wife right? Or maybe a sheep. I hear what people  _ do  _ with sheep out here."

Eren snorted hot air through his nose "Yeah, gonna talk crap 'bout my opossum daughter too?"

"Eat me," he typed, eyes narrowed "I'm small because I have French ancestry. I used to eat over 8,000 calories a day thank you, but someone like you probably knows a thing or two about staying in shape. I just lost a bit of weight after everything."

Feeling a bit guilty Eren nodded "Sorry, but uh, yeah. I have to stay in shape, a lot of things have to be done around here. Just.." he took the mug from Levi's hands raising it to his lips and swallowing all the teeny marshmallows inside putting Levi into a stunned silence. He'd found how he snapped back to his snark thrilling, he was funny, and a bit charming. The more he stared the more began to not mind the fact he was dying if it meant being within reach of Eren. As he lowered the mug and sat it to the side Levi quickly found his thumb striking out to brush the chocolate foam away from across his upper lip, feeling the rough drag of his 5 o'clock shadow beginning to grow in.

Acting on instinct Levi jerked his hand away, about to speak when only a squeak sounded from the back of his throat. Quickly typing out that he was simply clearing away the foam on his lip Eren ran his sleeve over his face to clear away any remaining suds. Levi's heart was beating rapidly in his chest, as most it could, and the only thing he knew was that being with close contact was dangerous. At least he only had a few hours left he typed out giving Eren a cause for laughter. When all Levi could do was shift over on his left side as he tried to not wail in pain. He didn't need to be laughed at.

Tugging his thinner frame flush to his chest from behind him, Eren's hot breath soared over his skin "Did you roll over here so you could  _ pout?" _ After having shaken his head no Eren laughed airily "Hahaha, good 'cause that would have been _ hilarious.  _ You need to stay right against me to keep yourself warm. It's not 2 hours you're going to be here. You'll be lucky if it's  _ 2 days." _ Rapidly tensing Eren breathed lowly "Relax. It'll be fine. I'm trained emergency medical personnel. This blizzard will blow snow drifts larger than your car up to the windows and doors of this place, and that's by the time it stops, which it could go all night and all day."

Levi tried to take a deep breath as he slowly tried to speak again 

"What.....are.....you....going.....to.....do?"

Answering honestly Eren shrugged "Well not much. You're going to stay here until you're well again with me monitoring your condition and when the snow storm clears I'll have you sent to the hospital for check up. I'll even have your car dug out because I'm a good guy."

"Uh huh." Levi tried his hardest to picture how 2 days trapped in a small area with Eren would go. He didn't think it would be so bad. Being waited on hand and foot was pretty nice, though he knew after a bit he'd get the itch to stop being pampered.

"What?" Eren asked "I get that being in here with me isn't optimal but it's my job to make sure you don't die, okay? Just don't get pissy at me. I'm trying to make sure you can get to Canada in one piece,  _ eh?" _

At his mockery Levi grumbled "We..don't....say.....that." The moment his phone went off Levi groaned knowing that he couldn't reach it. Eren caught on to his drift and rolled off the couch, going to make him another mug of cocoa and bring his phone to him on the walk back. Why this man was so kind he didn't know but what he really wanted to know was why no one had snatched him up yet. He was beautiful,  _ mind-blowingly so _ , he was funny, had a  _ killer _ smile and the brightest eyes he'd  _ ever  _ seen. Was he in some way as fucked up as he was? Surely not.

Taking the mug he nestled it between the couch and his stomach but before he was allowed to have his phone Levi had to submit to another temperature reading. Once he was bribed into the reading he was given the cell phone and Eren simply smiled so widely, clearly happy with himself. Checking his phone he saw Krista's snapchat name flash atop the notification bar along with the ghost icon. He didn't exactly have much energy to speak of to respond with any enthusiasm but he opened the snapchat and saw those baby blue eyes brimming with concern. She was laying on Ymir's shoulders asking if he was alright. Responding with a photo of the IV in his arm he quickly messaged her with  **"came down with a bad case of damsel in distress."**

Before Eren was finished running around he got another snap from her full of worry which he thought was rather sweet. Telling her he was going to be okay, he tried to get a decent photo of his face, eyes shifting to the right with the caption  **"the guy taking care of me is pretty fffiiiinnneee."** His next reply was one that confused him, her eyes were the size of saucers as the caption below her was in all caps  **"WHERE ARE YOU?!"** Typing out he didn't know wasn't comforting but he was being lazy so the only thing he responded with was a smile  **"I'll never tell."** Krista's response was a hand over her face and the caption  **"Be safe. Hope you feel better soon."** He was satisfied that the girl was happy with his response so he sat the phone above his head and curled into the sofa.

He just wanted to sleep. He was so tired, all of him hurt, the throbbing pain behind his eyes was beginning to spread around to his temples and his entire left side was aching. Eren, however, was returning with a few minutes and with him the body heat he'd missed. Without him he'd begun to notice just how bad his condition was.

Arms pulling him flush to his core Eren sighed by his ear "Your temperature rose a little in the hour so I called my sister. She agreed to keep doing what we are and soon you'll be right as rain. Just bear with me being an overbearing koala bear for a little while longer, okay?"

"Sure," Levi nodded and picked up his phone "but I can feel my t-toes now."

"Haha, that's good. The fact you can hold something now is good, before you couldn't tell but you weren't even holding my hand, even if you thought you were. It just kinda  _ laid _ there like a dead fish." He chuckled at his own comparison before arching a curious brow "Got someone back home to be texting?" Eren asked, more than bit interested.

Levi leaned back against his shoulder and looked up to his prying eyes "Just my t-therapist and two friends back home."

Eren gave a half smile "Well, I guess so long as you can keep talking almost normally we'll be okay pretty soon. You should make some friends while you're here, you know?"

With a soft snort Levi agreed "I think so t-too."

"Maybe after all this I'll introduce you to my friends," he offered sweetly.

"Okay, but m-more importantly," he began lazily "when c-can I s-sleep?"

Pausing to calculate Eren responded softly with "A couple hours probably if your temperature stabilizes. When you get to 96 or a bit close you can take a hot bath, get some kinda food into ya if ya feel like it, and then I'll show you to the bedroom where you can sleep a bit."

"I d-don't.." Levi had to pause for a moment "I, uh, w-wouldn't wanna k-kick you outta your own b-bed."

Trying to make light of it Eren chuckled "Not what any of my exes would say. Apparently I'm a mean bed hog so don't worry. I have to watch you 'round the clock."

It provided Levi a bit of a forced smile as he replied "Well I g-guess I won't n-need to leech your heat t-then."

"Nope you should be alright by then, so until then I'm just going to lay here, maybe turn something on the television for background noise and make you talk so you don't fall asleep," Eren prodded as he leaned his chin on his shoulder. Feeling his phone buzz as another incoming snap sounded Levi opened it and saw Krista with Ymir and Jean from the bar. In the caption she said that Jean certainly owed him a bottle of liquor and he was free to come pick it up whenever he was on the mend. It was crazy how fast he'd come to like them. Sure, they were a little loud when the tequila and whiskey kept flowing but when he was finally able to recall some of the information about them he found them a rather fun group.

From over his shoulder there was a sputtering cough and Eren quickly turned his head away. Levi assumed nothing of it as he sent them back a reply with his IV'd arm and the caption **"can you put it in my IV?"** When he sent it he laid his head back into Eren's chest, hearing the spasm of his heart as it beat frantically in his chest. Either he had a very quick heart beat, he was excited, or nervous. Something was a bit off.

Levi huffed out "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head Eren simply got up for a moment and responded with "Nothing, be right back." It was a bit strange now. A mere second ago he wanted him to talk and now he himself was claming up. They were cuddling and he wasn't going to talk? Way to make it awkward, Eren. Deciding to pick up his phone and ignore it Levi waited patiently for Krista's reply. What he got was a question. Typed out across the black screen he received was  **"Did you say the guy taking care of you was hot?"** Of course. He figured _ now  _ would be the time that she'd pick up on the fact he was gay.  _ Whatever.  _ He simply responded when Eren wasn't around, showing the pullover on his chest **"Yeah, fucking fireman is about to set off the goddamn alarms in this cabin. Judging from the cover I'd love to read that book."**

Clearing his throat as he lied down beside him Eren chuckled "Well, I guess I should have watched my mouth earlier."

Jerking back and causing himself a mild amount pain Levi winced "What?" As the reply came in Levi opened the snap. Krista had her hand firmly clasped over her mouth, Ymir was burying her face into Krista's shoulder, and Jean looked like he was howling with laughter. He could see the smiley piercing in Jean's mouth he was laughing wide mouthed and, no doubt, obnoxiously. The moment his eyes reached the caption he began to think to what Eren had said earlier. He was going to call Marco....Jean's husband's name was Marco...who worked with search and rescue....Marco was mad at Jean because he lost his wedding band while working on a tattoo sketch for someone named....

 

**Eren.**


	5. Carpe Omnia

Immediately the caption **"Holy shit you're at Eren's!"** was not the only thing that made him want to roll over, curl up into a tightly wound ball, and die. Feeling the heat of Eren's breath breezing and curling it's way around his neck Levi sighed.

"Do you happen to have a t-tattoo on your ch-chest, Er-Eren?" He tried to sound calm, but his stutter wasn't from his hypothermia as he spoke.

"Turn around," he demanded with a soft tone. Levi grit his teeth as he shifted onto his right side to stare the expanse of Eren's freshly tattooed chest. The ink of the ship's wheel and it's banner reading _"Carpe Omnia"_ was almost finished setting as some pieces of skin furled from the healing process. Of course. "Seize it all"  was tattooed on his chest...and oh boy how'd he'd love to seize _all_ of him. Jean had done great work winding the black and crimson roses and banner through the wooden ship wheel.

A rush of embarrassment shortly flooded his system as he felt his entire body heat. Eren was their friend. He'd been hitting on their friend. Oh good lord. Now there was no way he was living it down. How was he supposed to fix this? Was there even a way of backpedaling...an amount of rambling that could potentially solve his problem? No.

Levi screwed his eyes shut "So, I guess you're friends with Jean...."

When Levi trailed off Eren lowered his shirt "Something like that. So.....should I call you out on the fireman thing?"

"You just d-did," he grumbled. "I'm sorry. I'll keep it--" before he could utter another breath Eren breached the realm of his personal space.

"Do you know how I know Jean?" Eren whispered lowly "Because I slept with his **brother** in college where were roommates. I don't personally care if you do or don't keep the thoughts to yourself. I'm gonna say thank you and do _this,"_ tilting his chin up he pressed a delicate kiss to the corner of his mouth "you can have a real one when you get better." Stunned into silence Levi blinked owlishly as he stared back into mesmerizing turquoise pools. What on Earth had just happened? He was.... _kissed._...by this man in front of him who was saving his life. If he wanted him to live he shouldn't have kissed him because he swore he felt the blood in his veins heat to an unsafe temperature. His heart pounded in his chest and the very moment Eren reached his hand around his neck to resituate the compress he almost jumped out of his skin.

Chuckling at his jump Eren wrapped his fingers around the side of his neck "So, at least I know your heart rate can increase though that's not a good thing. I figured earlier you were just nervous, guess for a different reason. Try to relax a bit. It was _just_ a kiss." At that snarky little smirk playing on his face Levi found himself wanting to wipe it off. Leaning forward a bit he placed his right arm over Eren's shoulder as he brushed the tip of his frigid nose against his cheek.

 _"Don't t-tease me, little boy,"_ Levi growled, trying to sound as demanding as he felt. Though he'd not been able to completely prevent his stutter he was able to keep some semblance of a domineering attitude as he tugged himself to Eren. Nipping at his bottom lip Levi tugged his teeth before moving back to kiss him. Letting his fingers weave through Eren's cashmere hair he leaned into the embrace letting himself bask in the moment. Taking warmth in the heat of his kiss he might have found a way to then raise his temperature though he severely doubted that he'd be allowed such an indulgence again.

Eren's mouth was sweltering. Heated velvet lips taking as much as they gave with an unwavering desire he too possessed. Their embrace was burning, just an inkling of a clue as to just how chilled to the touch Levi's body was. Just something so simple provided him a warmth from the beds of his toenails to the tops of his temples. He could have melted then, lost in the whim of the arms and smoldering kiss of his savior, but it was not to be so. 

Eren was the one to part first lifting his chin and kissing him once again so gingerly "Careful, Levi, we need to keep your heart rate even. If we make your heart pump too fast you can go into shock." As if for punishment, Eren leaned into his ear nibbling at his earlobe "And **don't** call me little, I'm bigger than you, and not that much younger."

 _"Hey!"_ He gasped, fighting for air as a shiver ran down the length of his spine "Why don't you tell me about you, you've heard about me." 

"I'll bite," Eren winked, providing a secondary meaning as he began "My name is Eren Jaeger, I'm 28 years old. I'm from Red Lodge, I graduated from the University of Montana, I have a sister Mikasa, who's adopted, and my father is dead but my mother, Carla, is still a resident. I started as a wilderness first responder and took EMT courses in college, my partner in the service was one Marco Bodt, from Cheyenne Wyoming, Jean's husband now. Marco's cousin, Ymir, is a radio host and also Krista's girlfriend. Krista is aiming at national figure skating but I figure that's how you know her. I'd heard she was gushing over some figure skating guy who stopped by the rec center....who would have thunk you'd jump into my pond. Guess she told you about my spot."

He nodded slowly, letting his heart calm it's racing "Mhmm, Krista had a balance problem I corrected, and I had a drink with your friends, that I sorely regretted the next morning. The only thing that loved me afterwards was pizza. Still don't remember all of it. I do remember Krista telling me about this place because I lied to her. They don't know about my real reason for being here."

"I see," Eren laughed "so she doesn't know her celebrity friend is scared of the cold?

"Nope, no one knows why I just vanished from ice skating. I can't even stand in a pair of skates anymore, the cold is too rough on my leg," he admitted honestly. "She thought I was here to train someone."  
"Well your secret is safe with--" he suddenly felt his pocket vibrate jarring his sentence. Sliding his fingertip across it he was met with a familiar name in his inbox. Krista. Laughing as he texted out some replies he glanced to Levi "I think you have a wingman."

Peering over his shoulder Levi wanted to disappear _"My god...."_

"I can't tell who she wants to get laid more, you, or **me,** " he groaned.

  


 

Levi removed his phone, quickly pulling up snapchat and taking a photo of him kissing Eren. Fingers laced delicately through soft, silken strands as Eren's palm rested flat against his jaw keeping him steadily held into his kiss.  **"I'm plenty warm Krista."** Eren groaned a bit afterwards but nonetheless approved as he switched back to texting Krista.

 

  


Rolling his eyes Eren tossed his phone to the recliner to their left "I'm so done with her. Kris can be outrageous at times. So......your IV should be finishing up, then I can take it out." He flashed him a nice smile and sat up, reaching over to the bedside table and returning with a thermometer "Open your mouth for me?"

Obeying with a quirked brow, Levi opened his mouth and allowed the thermometer to rest momentarily beneath his tongue. It was difficult for the said action to not weigh on _vaguely_ sexual as Eren retracted the thermometer from his mouth, smiling a bit devilishly as he did so. Reading the gauge on the front he nodded to himself, slid off the couch, disconnected Levi's IV, and rolled the pole to the umbrella stand beside the front door.

Finally able to function a bit better, talk a bit clearer, think far more clearer after another hour passed Levi allowed himself a moment of clarity to relax. Eren once again kept him close when he got back to the sofa, wrapping him tightly in his embrace as if he were something to slip away come morn. Laying against him, Levi felt his eyes continuously grow heavier but there was one problem: with the IV no longer attached he finally realized he had to piss like a racehorse. He'd not been given a prognosis after Eren had checked his temperature but before Levi could ask him anything he had stepped away to call his sister again. Deciding when he got back, he'd try his best to get off the sofa then go pee.

Assisting him with a hand to steady himself, Eren allowed him to grip his wrist as he got to his feet. It was difficult still to stand, even more so to walk, but Eren ushered him down the short hallway and to the bathroom door where he waited outside. He, thankfully, gave him the privilege of pissing by himself though when he exited Eren had to ask on a scale of 1 to 10 how hydrated he was. When Levi clicked his teeth at him Eren leaned down to press a kiss against the side of his neck resulting in a quick, inhumanly screeched answer of 6. Having gotten what he needed Eren grinned victoriously and led him back to the sofa.

Taking off the top quilt he ran it back to the dryer to warm it up before returning with a towel "Your temperature is 95.7 so I think it's safe to assume we can put you in the bathtub now."

With brow arched Levi used the couch to stabilize himself "You know I can do that part myself too, right?"

"Yes," Eren sighed "I'm well aware that you can bathe yourself. Just immerse yourself carefully as to not shock yourself, okay? You need my help getting back?"

"Little bit," Levi smiled "you can help me to the door if you'd be so kind." Taking Levi's arm over his shoulder and looping his arm around his waist Eren assisted him in getting back to the bathroom. While Eren drew the bathwater, running his hand through it to make sure it wasn't too hot, Levi sat down trying to pull Eren's sweater over his head. Once the water was drawn he shifted his attention towards Levi who was struggling to remove his pullover. Getting to his feet Eren stepped over to Levi running his hands up the sides of his bare torso, trailing his fingers up his arms, and pulled the top from him. A rosy hue crept into his features as Eren looked down the bridge of his nose at him, his hair falling to frame his soft face, his fingers clutching the sweatshirt he'd just stripped off him, and those eyes gleaming with just a _hint_ of deviousness.

Dropping the sweater at his feet Eren smiled and reached out to cup his cheek "Here's to hoping you can manage your pants yourself. I'll get you a change of clothes. Something you can sleep in." The lingering caress of Eren's fingers along his jaw felt as though it resided even long after he left. Shimmying out of his pants he couldn't help but think of how every time he believed something was turning around life had a way of sucker punching him in the liver. For once he was enjoying himself with the company of someone else, he'd not been with anyone since his accident....he didn't know _how_ to function with someone else but he had a feeling it would be taken from him. As he sank into the soothing heat of the water he let his mind wander beyond that initial attraction.

Eren could be someone fun to spend a week with but could he actually manage? He'd been out of any sort of romance for so long he didn't know if this was a good idea. Was spending some time with a man in Montana worth jumping back into the game for something so small? Would he ever want to see him again? Was it _worth_ opening up more than his body to a man he'd potentially never see again? Maybe that would be the fix. If he never saw him again, he could always just dip a toe in the water so to speak, though lately that had ideology had been coming back to take a bite out of his ass.

Being with Eren could not only relieve 5 years of tension, but help him decide if he just wanted sex or just wanted sex with _him_ . There wasn't exactly any _thrill_ of getting back into the game. He didn't want to go out and date. Right now he wanted Eren and **nothing** else. Surely there was nothing wrong with at least that little bit. He'd have to forgive the cobwebs in his limbic system, but then again he was also hypothermic, it wasn't like Eren was going to be willing to do anything aside from kiss him. His body would have to heal and even then, he'd not been intimate with anyone since the accident so he had no idea how the action would cause his leg to feel. With the titanium rods from the top of his hip down to his ankle there was a lot of question in if certain motions would even be allowed by his body.

Thankfully when he let his mind settle his bones felt a bit better and he was ready to get out of the bath. It was still hard to stand on his own but he managed to at least get to his feet. Flipping his hair back from his face, he brushed a hand straight back then tied the towel around his waist. Stepping out into the hall, using the wall as leverage, he saw Eren awaiting him, holding freshly folded clothing in his hands.

"Hey there," he whispered as his eyes scanned down his skin "try these. See if they fit."

Grabbing the stack of clothing Levi smiled softly "Roll up your tongue, Eren." He gave him a sly smirk before turning back into the bathroom "Or put it to _better_ use." Eren's surprised eyes and gaping mouth had served as a sense of victory. It was kind of nice to have that feeling over someone again. Trading thinly veiled sexually charged comments and snarky retorts was one of the best parts of having a mutual attraction to someone. Playing with Eren could definitely provide him with a little bit of fun so he tried to change quickly to return to it.

A pair of navy and gold plaid pajama pants and a thin navy v-neck shirt were his pajamas for the night. They were warm, as if he'd tossed them in the dryer, and most of all they carried a light woodsy, citrus scent to them. Woven into the fibers he assumed Eren's cologne had stuck it's way to the cloth but as he caught the wafting scent he didn't mind it so much. Smelling like Eren wasn’t necessarily a bad thing in fact it was a bit relaxing. Having been nestled so closely to him he was beginning to get used to the scent.

Using the wall to help him again he opened the door “Eren, would you mind helping me?”

“Of course not,” was the reply coming cheerily around the corner. Examining the cut of Levi's hips as the tightly tied pajamas still hung lowly to his frame Eren stared openly before draining the tub. Levi caught his wandering eyes and had a light chuckle to himself. He liked how honest Eren was being now. As he required his help to walk back to the couch Eren slipped a hand around him, his fingers curling around the bone of his hip as he led him back. Before finishing the short trek back to lie down, Levi stumbled forward leaning flush against Eren’s broader chest. Turning as to not cause Levi to fall, Eren winded up pushing them against the wall.

Looking up to his face as Eren braced himself from falling into him, Levi sighed _“Oops,_ sorry, seems I'm still a bit clumsy.”

“Sure,” Eren snickered as he leaned down, one hand braced to the wall by Levi's head, the other firmly grasping his hip. “I _might_ have believed you, if you weren't wearing that fucking shit-eating _grin_ on your face.”

Feigning his ignorance Levi gasped “Why I'd **never,”** he then slipped a hand down his chest “or maybe I would. _Who knows?”_

Growing tired of his antics Eren slipped his head to Levi's neck “You know I can't touch you until after you've been stable for a few hours. If you're going to tease me now, make no mistake, I'll remember it _later,_ Levi.”

“Are you saying you intend to pursue me?” Levi asked curiously.

“Would I have you in this position if I _didn't?_ You have an uncanny way of both entertaining me and arousing me,” Eren grinned against his skin “so, yes, I do. I think we can have a lot of fun together you and I. _Don't you?”_

Levi turning his jaw as Eren's lips grazed his skin while he reached a hand to Eren's waistband dragging him forward “I'm known to be _infuriatingly_ sexy. Eren, I'd love to have some fun with you but there is one slight problem.”

Eren pressed his lips to the crook of his neck “Am I too young for you? Or are you worried about leaving me?”

“I've not been with anyone for--”

Scoffing and pinching his skin in his teeth, Eren rolled his eyes _“I don't care._ I want you **now,** Levi but I _can't_ have you. I have to wait like a good boy before unwrapping my present. Makes Christmas morning all the more satisfying. You won't have to worry about anything. Let me take care of you then you can return the favor later. Deal?”

“Deal,” he managed to rasp out.

Eren moved backwards and lifted his chin to smile and kiss him softly “Good. Then we need to get you to eat something, get set up in bed, then once you've been stable for a bit I'll let you finally get some sleep.”

“Mmm, let me guess you're going to make me eat something sweet or starchy, then take my temperature every twenty minutes, and once it's 97-ish for a couple times you'll finally let me sleep though you'll come in and wake me every hour to check to see if my temperature is holding steady when my body slows down," as he prattled off what he assumed the only thing Eren could do was, back at him he provided a curt smile.

He was a bit surprised as Levi guessed his every move "Well....yeah, pretty much. Though, sweet **and** starchy are the best. Like oatmeal with a tiny sprinkle of brown sugar and if you can eat some chocolate that'll help too. Are you hungry?"

Levi smirked "For a lot more than oatmeal, but one hunger sated at a time I suppose, so yeah. I can eat. I last ate around noon."

Chuckling at his joke he nodded and pressed his forehead to Levi's "One thing at time. C'mon then." Before he could immediately object to being carried like a freshly wed bride, Eren scooped Levi up and grinned "Time to lay down, Princess." Levi glared at him, stormy eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he crossed his arms and huffed. Getting his jollies at Levi being a huffy baby about being toted around Eren finally decided to put him down gently on the sofa. He shouldn't have allowed Levi to do much moving anyhow but Eren figured he would have used more energy to fight him anyhow.

Once he was off to cook for him Levi rolled over on the couch, snuggling beneath the blankets, before reaching for his phone. LED light blinking purple at the top of his phone meant that it one of 2 people Hanji or Krista, and Hanji had no reason to be texting him. Swiping the screen he pulled up the text and had to sigh. The girl really did try too hard to get them both laid.

  


He couldn't believe that woman. She'd given him quite a hearty chuckle but he was going to do just as he said. If it happened, great, if not there was nothing lost. Just as he shoved his phone in the couch cushion Eren returned with a bowl of oatmeal, apple juice, and a few squares of chocolate. He'd felt like a toddler. Everything in front of him was something he liked however so he couldn't exactly object to any of it. Carefully he angled himself up and took the bowl from his hands, his fingertips brushing over Eren's as it switched hands. Eren gave him a smile and went off to the kitchen where Levi heard him messing around. He figured he was going to fix himself something since he'd been taking care of him for almost 12 hours and didn't know the last time he'd eaten either.

Small miracles did exist as he began to eat, feeling much better about his situation than earlier. While he was still well aware of the fact his body was still a bit chilled to the touch he also knew he was getting better. After he finished eating he began nibbling the edges of the small pieces of chocolate he'd been given, not too enthused with the idea of eating them. He already felt full and he didn't want to push his luck but he also wanted to at least try. Eren had done him more than a favor so he could at least try to do as he was told. Obviously the man knew what he was talking about and he wanted to get better.

When Eren returned he was nursing a long neck bottle and wielding his thermometer with an ever impish grin. He sat patiently at his side waiting for him to finish before he asked him to open his mouth. Levi felt as though that was going to get old quickly but nonetheless did as asked before laying back and sighing.

"You're doing well, Levi," Eren mused "I give it another hour before you can sleep. Not like chocolate?"

Levi shrugged "Not big on sweets, well that, and I'm pretty full actually."

"Hmm, that's too bad. I appreciate you trying to eat it though," Eren gave him a smile and offered his hand "Why don't I take you to the bedroom?"

Taking his hand he nodded "I'd like that, but uh, let's keep my feet on the ground, huh?"

"Sure," he replied softly. Bringing him to his feet, Eren pulled him up until he was able to stand somewhat steadily while he grabbed the quilt from the sofa. Wrapping around him Eren shuffled down the short hall with Levi held closely against his side. They reached the room at the end of the hall with Eren pushing open the door and fumbling around blindly for the light switch as Levi braced himself in the doorway. He watched carefully from his place as the lights illuminated the bedroom. A stone hearth not unlike the one in the front room was situated to the left side of the room while the black walnut framed bed rested far to the right. Hardwood flooring and black drapes to block out the blinding sunlight, black satin sheets, dressers near the head of the bed, and a ceiling fan overhead....everything seemed so cozy... _intimate_ even.

Eren brought him forward helping him over to the bed where he pulled back the thick, emerald green and black comforter and gestured for him to sit. The dense wooden sleigh bed was a bit high off the ground causing him to have to jump a bit to be able to sit. In his current state it was a bit difficult. Having a bit of a laugh Eren just decided to help him by picking him up and sitting him onto his side of the bed instead of watching him struggle anymore. It wasn't hard to tell that Eren slept on the right side of the bed he learned as he landed. As he'd been plopped down he caught an odor on the air rising from the sheets. It was the familiar scent of citrus and sandalwood. Spending the night wrapped in that embrace couldn't have sounded better so he took solace in that and the fact the bed was rather comfortable.

Before anything else Eren headed over to the hearth so he could ignite a small blaze to keep the room warm to a good degree. Keeping the room warm as Levi began to stabilize was something critical to make sure his body retained his heat as he slept. Bodily functions slowed when sleeping so he needed to keep everything as optimal as possible. Levi shook his head as he watched him struggle with the fire. Honestly he could just lie with him if he wanted to keep him nice and toasty but he supposed the extra effort was sweet on his part. He'd be sure to reward his devotion.

 _"Silly boy,_ " Levi called with a chuckle as he finally managed to light the fire "if you want to keep me so warm why don't you get over here?"

Turning his attention towards Levi he chuckled "Are you **always** impatient?"

 _"Incredibly,"_ he answered quickly "also bossy so hurry up. I'm cold."

"Okay, okay," Eren caved as he turned off the lights plunging the room into a dense darkness before turning on a bedside lamp and crawling into bed at Levi's side. "You know your temperature is at 97.2 so you can be so you can be considered stable if you keep it this rate or higher. Some people actually have an average temperature of 97."

Grin widening Levi snuck a wandering hand up Eren's chest "Stable? Normal? I **like** the sound of that."

Smacking at the hand crawling across his chest Eren clucked his teeth "Tsk, tsk. I'm aiming to get you stable and back to a normal of 98.6 so just worry about sleeping and staying warm."

At his advance having been rejected again Levi rolled away from him "Fine, then do your job as heater and _hush._ "

Closing his eyes as he laid in the dimly lit, well heated room, he felt Eren's arm snake around him "If that's what you want. I'll wake you shortly take your temperature. Goodnight." He would have grumbled something smart in protest but the moment he was finally able to relax knowing he could sleep it didn't take long before he fell asleep. Eren's arms around him never faltered in their grip within the hour he was allowed to sleep. He'd been stubborn to wake but he'd done so and allowed Eren to take his temperature. When it was steadily rising he was ushered back to sleep by what he swore was Eren singing. Everything was so blurry and hazy he'd not had much clarity to distinguish between dream and reality.

By the third temperature taking he'd been allowed to sleep through the night. It seemed he'd finally reached a stable enough temperature to be allowed to go to sleep; it'd _only_ taken over 14 hours for it to occur. He hadn't a clue how long he could even sleep but once he woke up in the middle of the night to find Eren snuggled closely next to him, breathing shallow and regulated, he knew that he was in the clear to go back to sleep and to do so as long as possible. Eren had been up probably longer than he had and was forced to take care of him. What kind of a man possessed a heart so golden? The answer was unknown aside from an example that lie sleeping around him.

Feeling a bit better about it all he curled into Eren's chest and tucked his head beneath his chin. As he drifted off to sleep he felt Eren stir, unknowing if he was aware that he was actually conscious. Keeping his eyes closed and his breathing steady he tried to fake his slumber though faking his heart rate when Eren brushed his hair back to kiss his forehead was much harder. If the man got any sweeter he'd begin to think the chocolate from earlier was severely lacking in that department. Eren was fucking adorable, so much so it pained him to even look at him at times, to see that smile sparkling so sweetly back at him. It was amazing that a **gem** like him was hidden out in Big Sky Country.


	6. As You Wish

After a 10 hour slumber Levi awoke to the sounds, and smells, of cooking taking place in the kitchen. His heater had apparently been up long before he was but then again it was 3 in the afternoon. From what he could see from the bedroom windows the storm outside was still raging. Shaking his head he did his best to get out of bed but his leg wasn't having it. A sharp twinge of pain shot up his body as he threw it over the bed, almost ripping his breath from his chest. He knew without his medication the day was going to be much harder but he had to get through it. He didn't want Eren trying to pick him up again...that was  **not** fun.

Pushing through the pain in his leg he dropped out of bed and, with moderate success, made it to the door. Shuffling, and a bit of limping, he made it down the hall to peek around the corner. Eren was wearing a white t-shirt and pair of jade flannel pajama pants sipping a cup of coffee in the kitchen. A radio was on, but it wasn't for music listening, it was a scanner. Listening to the calls out in the area Eren was still trying to keep up with his job though they were completely snowed in with drifts coming up to the center of the window. It was admirable, that he still wanted to try to help people, and he knew if he had to he'd certainly do what he could to help.

Eren was turning something in a pan, what he believed from the smell was bacon, as his phone rang. Of course he was standing too far back to able to hear anything aside from Eren's voice but it sounded like he was on the phone with Jean's husband.

 

_ "Hey, Marco, what's up? _

_ No, I don't think so. _

_ Yeah, we're snowed in to hell out here. _

_ Oh, stable as the range and right as rain. _

_ Mhmm, tell 'em I'd be in but I can't even get out my door. _

_ Sure thing, give Jean my regards, mhmm. _

_ Be careful out there today, man, be safe. _

_ Bye." _

 

As he hung up he pocketed the phone and called out "Marco says thank you for your help,  _ Levi."  _ Cringing that he'd been caught leaning in the doorway creeping on him, Levi sighed and just tried his hardest to urge his body forward. His limbs felt heavym and his head wasn't doing him any favors either, but he assumed that was from him sleeping as long as he had.

Coming up to Eren Levi looked over his arm "Breakfast?"

"Yeah," he replied casually "you feel like you can eat something?"

He shrugged "I guess. I'm not really that hungry at the moment though. I just got up."

"So, you can get up and creepily  _ watch  _ someone from around the bend just not eat?" Eren asked with a snide half smile.

Levi shoved him playfully "Sue me, okay? I didn't want to interrupt whatever morning ritual you were doing."

Eren shuffled to the side as his weight shifted but gave Levi a gentle smile "Yeah, I'm just cooking. It's fine. I keep the scanner on just in case they need me for something. If I’m in the area and I can get out I can get a hold of 'em. So, what do you  normally  do in the morning?"

"Hmm, nothing much. I don't work so there isn't much I do," Levi answered honestly.

Staring back a bit skeptical, Eren quirked a perfectly groomed brow "Really? Then I guess finding a job should be  _ first  _ on your list."

"Why do you say that?" Levi smirked "It was the early 2000's. I made more money in one year than most people make in _ 5 _ and I did it for over _10_ years. I've been in a rough patch mentally for a while but maybe after this trip we'll see what I can do."

As his body shook while trying to stand evenly Eren clicked his teeth "Tsk, go sit down. Your body is starting to rebel against your lack of medication. I'll bring you some ibuprofen then check your temperature to see how you're doing." Hating to have to  _ still  _ be told what to do Levi huffed and mumbled  **"Ass"** beneath his breath while Eren disappeared. When he returned he had a couple tablets of ibuprofen and sat them on the table before asking, not so politely, that he open his mouth. Obeying, he did as asked and waited for Eren to turn his back before inaudibly cursing.

He'd settled for eating since Eren had cooked but he couldn't exactly stomach much. Afterwards Eren led him back to the bedroom where he dug the television remote from the bedside drawer and sat it in his lap. Levi just gave him a puzzled stare in return but couldn't ask much before Eren left him to his devices. His temperature had to obviously been optimal or else he wouldn't have left him so he took a bit of solace in that. What else he took solace in was the sound of water pelting the bathroom wall: Eren was showering.

That tanned body slick with water, his hair pushed away from his face, what he wouldn't give for that sight. Fresh out of the shower flaunting around was probably his style too.....but  _ oh, _ what if he preferred to let his skin  _ air  _ dry? He could practically  _ feel _ the drool streaming from his open mouth. Levi was lost in just waiting around to see if Eren had been all bark and bite, after all, he was fine now. Eren had to make a move on him sometime right? Or was he going to have to do it for him? Either way, he was just waiting to test that patience.

Deciding to wait it out for a bit Levi turned on the television, a bit surprised that cable made it's way so far out, and began surfing through channels. Settling for a movie he'd seen a thousand times, no matter how cheesy and sappy,  _ The Princess Bride _ played as background noise. Grabbing his phone from the table he sorted through it to see a text from Erwin. He had to grumble at him being surprised about the blizzard.... _ asshole. _ Whatever. After shifting through his emails he sat it back down to the table, there wasn't much activity going on anyhow. It seemed he was doomed for a rather boring next day or two.

Breaking his thought process, and perhaps the rest of him, Eren waltzed back into the room. Nothing but a loosely tied towel clung to his hips as he dripped streams of water across the floor. Hair falling in every direction, perfectly tanned and well toned body on display, Eren acted as though he was the  _ only _ one in the bedroom as he perused the selection of clothing in his closet. Oh how Levi'd been correct about him flaunting himself about like a proud peacock. Far from hating it, Levi found it a bit hard to voice anything, even a praise or smart ass comment. He was too glued to the sight of the glistening water racing down the muscles in his back.

"What was it you said," Eren paused from his clothing selection "roll your tongue back up unless you're gonna  _ use  _ it?"

Clearing his throat Levi grumbled "Well if you didn't walk in here looking like **that** I wouldn't have to. I have a sneaking suspicion you did it on purpose....just  _ "forgetting" _ to grab a change of clothes on your way to shower."

Knowing smirk playing on his face, Eren walked over to the side of the bed reaching a hand out to Levi's face "Mhmm, perhaps I did just to test your reaction. See if there was any  _ truth _ to your threats."

Securing a hold on Eren's wrist he rolled his eyes "You think I'm all talk? Then get on this bed and let me show you  **otherwise."**

"What have you done to  _ earn _ it?" Eren jerked back with a teasing tone.

Levi simply replied with "I survived hypothermia, let a stranger boss me around, prevent me from sleeping, oh and I made a deal. So it's not what I've done to deserve anything, it's what have  _ you've  _ done. I haven't had sex in 5 years, you think I can't go another?"

Eyes glittering with desire Eren laughed "Haha, that's a good while so I guess the question is do really want to break that dry spell, ice fairy? Who's to say you won't  _ regret  _ it?"

"I only regret the people I  _ don't _ sleep with," Levi smirked.

Considering that good enough Eren climbed onto the bed hovering over Levi, carnal eyes meeting his "Wouldn't want you to  _ completely _ regret your trip to Montana, would we? I do need to ruin this though." The moment he said that his fingers went to the side of Levi's throat counting under his breath. This fucker was taking his pulse.

Levi grumbled and snuck his fingers through Eren's damp hair, tugging him down "Do you really  _ need  _ to know my pulse?"

"Of course," he spoke through gritted teeth "can't have you doing too much. You still need to cool your jets for a bit."

"No," Levi answered "I don't think so. You're on top of me in practically nothing, my jets are far from cooled, and you can't expect me to not act when you plan on caving."

Eren slipped his hand around to his chest "I said cool them  **not** turn them off. Your pulse is already skyrocketing so it's my duty to make sure you don't overdo it."

"And how are you going to do that?" He asked as Eren situated himself in his lap.

"By making sure I do everyth--"

**"I don't fucking think so,"** Levi growled as he yanked him down flush to his chest "you've taken care of me, aren't I supposed to return the favor?"

The slight rumble in the back of Eren's throat was almost akin to a purr as he pressed his lips to Levi's neck "Can you? I don't want you to hurt yourself then my hard work would go to waste."

"Orgasms relieve pain, Eren," he chuckled lowly "you should know that. I may not know how my hip or leg is going to act but there's no time like the present to find out."

"Then stop fucking  _ talking,"  _ Eren demanded. Arching his brow at the directive he exhaled through his nose and flipped Eren to his back. His hip had screamed as he quickly twisted but it was something he could live with if it meant getting to surprise Eren. Not all of his strength had returned but there was enough to be able to push back against Eren. Jean said he liked it a little demanding, a little rough, well good because he could handle that. Sweet, slow, passionate sex wasn't for someone he wasn't in a relationship with but neither was sloppy, selfish sex that only indulged one more than other.

Hands pressed into the mattress on either side of Eren's face Levi ducked to kiss, what Eren was assumed was his lips. Instead Levi's lips found their target at the connection of his jaw, teasing him with a misdirected kiss. A small whine left Eren's lips as he sucked in a breath giving Levi the ego inflation he didn't need. Deciding to have a little more fun with him after his whine, Levi lined down his throat with ginger kisses and a few sharp nips stopping once he reached his collarbones. Glancing up to him Levi gave him smile before leaning back to let his fingertips glide down his stomach. Sliding back he mouthed down his body, taking great care to appreciate the figure beneath him.

Perfectly tanned skin with a toned core....he couldn't  _ resist _ . Following the thin line of dark hair trailing down his stomach, Levi ran the flat of his tongue from his navel until it reached the towel at his hips. Eren's body trembled as Levi busied himself with dancing his fingers up his thighs from beneath the linen at his hips. Ripping the towel away would be too easy, too fast, and he wanted to have Eren's coherence unravelled before that. If he was going to have Eren he was going to enjoy it, indulge in every part of him, let his senses be awash with everything Eren was willing to give to him. This was not going to be an act of sating pure instinct: it was going to be an _experience_ of pure debauchery.

Lips brushing his hips, Levi placed a soft kiss before nipping at his skin rolling it in his teeth before releasing hearing a sensational moan sneaking past Eren's lips. While Levi's fingers ghosted up his thighs, his teeth continued pinching at his skin, and the heat of his breath seeping into his skin scorched Eren's blood Eren. Already he felt the overwhelming desire to force Levi's hand. Once Levi had moved to hover over him Eren had enough of his teasing mouth littering his skin in bruises; he wanted Levi's mouth on his own. Concreting his thought into action he reached up to knot his fingers into Levi's hair dragging him down to his lips. He had to admit to being a bit surprised but Levi gave into the action allowing Eren to sink everything into the kiss they shared. Sparks of wanton desire were tasted on him so easily, Eren had no desire to suppress any feeling that he was feeling, making Levi's job much easier.

As he pulled back he found Eren's lips on his neck whining "God, take off your fucking clothes." He couldn't help the chortle exiting from his lips as Eren's fingers hastily rushed up his stomach eager to push off his shirt. Since he'd asked so deliciously Levi sat back to hurl the shirt off to some unknown region of the bedroom. The very moment his skin was exposed Eren's greedy hands rushed over everything they could touch. Feeling the rough touch of his skin roaming the expanse of his torso Levi bent to the will they silently asked. Giving him more skin to caress he arched his back as Eren's hands rushed up his stomach.

Using the moment, Eren found the golden opportunity to flip Levi onto his back. In one second he was allowing himself a momentary delight the next he was staring up at smoldering turquoise eyes intent on taking what he wanted _when_ he wanted it. Wasting no time Eren's teeth clamped down around the muscle at Levi's shoulder causing a low moan to free itself from his lips. At the rate he was losing himself in an overwhelming daze of actions it was clear to him. Eren was less following an idea in his head and more so acting on sheer instinct as he began to elicit more sounds from Levi's throat. It fueled a raw, primal urge to act so that could he could claim what he sought. His hands moved in a flurry across Levi's alabaster torso discovering his stomach was much more sensitive than he'd have first assumed.

Just the gluttonous, ravenous actions of Eren's had Levi's will snapping much faster than he liked. This man, this unleashed animal, was a force to be reckoned with. It was no wonder why he liked dominant. He needed someone to meet his ferocity or make him back down. A moment could decide if someone was simply a doormat that he wasn't going to have much fun with or if they were going to match his own mindset and provide just as much as they received. He'd be damned if he was just going to be used as some toy to be discarded. That moment he needed to force a demand came when he felt his own breath hitch in the very second Eren's fingernails scraped across the rise of his hips and his tongue rolled across his stomach.

"Eren!" Levi sprang up quickly, pushing Eren to sit straight up in his lap. There was a moment where Eren's expression looked as though he'd smacked him on the nose with a newspaper before it broke into a toothy grin. He tilted his head to the side and waited for whatever it was Levi was going to do.

Leaning into his ear Eren purred sensually "What the matter baby? Isn't this what you wanted?"

The humid breath lingering on his flesh sent a pricking chill across him "Mmm, it's everything I want,  _ you're  _ everything I want, but I think you need to mind your fucking manners. I'm not some _ toy  _ for you to use."

Fingers at his towel Levi thumbed over it and arched a brow before Eren chuckled "Ha, you think I need to cool down a bit? I think I need to get you off twice once for you, once to prolong my own pleasure."

"So you _ are _ trying to break me," Levi growled. "What makes you think you even have the skills, Eren?" Knowing his next words would push Eren into a feverish state he prepared himself as he met his gaze  _ "You're acting like a selfish little boy." _ The flare of ferocity in Eren's eyes was unmistakable. His fingers curled around the jut  his hip while the other rested on the side of his face. Thumb resting in front of his ear tilting his head Eren met his lips with a low bubbling fervor. Something about this was different. It was true a switch got flipped but he had yet to know if that was going a good thing or a bad thing.

True enough Eren had awoken an insatiable hunger in the pit of his stomach but he knew when to let it control him and when to tell it to fuck off. Right now he wanted to enjoy this. Not lose it to lust-tinted lenses just yet. Bringing his arms to wrap beneath Eren's thighs he lifted him a bit, surprised he wasn't as heavy as his muscle led him to believe he would be. At the lift Eren smothered a moan into their kiss with his fingernails raking across Levi's scalp. Deepening their connection Levi allowed Eren's passion to seep into his skin, feeling the thirst roaring inside him the longer he kissed him.

Breathless as he broke away Levi gave himself a mere moment before connecting his lips to Eren's collarbone. Leaving a map of bruised skin his wake he urged Eren to lean back as he marked down his chest. Pulling the rising flesh of his nipple in his teeth Levi lavished him with every ounce of his attention, noting the way his body gave, bending so easily, at the action. Eren moaned directly into his ear as he toyed with the short buzz of Levi's undercut succeeding in giving him pause. It seemed he found Levi's weakness.

Eren whined airily into his ear "Mmmmm, you  _ like  _ it don't you? Hearing me. Are you going to make me say your  _ name?" _

Words jolting straight to his pants Levi sent a quick nip to his skin "I do like it. _I like it a lot_. Are you going to let me hear more of it if I make you say my name? Do you want me to **make you,** Eren?"

" _ Can _ you make me?" He retorted smugly. At the challenge Levi stepped his game up. Turning Eren into putty beneath him would be easy so long as Eren let him act how he wished anyway. Whisking away the towel at his hips Levi let his hands slither down his back feeling out every dip, every muscle move beneath his skin as Eren shifted, and once his hands finally found a grip on his ass he pawed firmly. A gasp exited Eren's lips as he squeezed just before Levi put him back on his back. He wanted to stare at him, at that magnificently flushed form writhing beneath him in the throes of their exhibited passion.

Able to drink in the sight of him completely exposed sent an arousing tremor up his spine. Fingers ghosting languidly up his thighs Levi lowered his face to his hips marking them with royal and magenta splotches. Eren's fingers already sought his hair as Levi began to mouth lower on his stomach before teasing him with an experimental stroke of his cock. Tongue twisting up the length of his shaft Levi glanced up to meet Eren's gaze, locking his eyes as he forced a spread of his knees to settle between them. Eren clenched his jaw as he watched Levi nuzzle against the crook of his thigh, leaving sloppy kisses and playful bites along the path he took before moving to kiss the head of his cock, flicking his tongue out across the slit just for a show.

Levi secured his nimble fingers around the base of Eren's cock smiling as he pressed a kiss against his skin "My, so  _ impatient _ aren't we, Eren? No wonder you're so ravenous...you can't  _ stand  _ being teased can you? Not one little bit. So you demand everyone give up their own longing pleasure so you can have yours....but only the ones never worth having again do so. You want to see who shoves back, don't you? Who can put you into a place of subservience by demanding their own pleasure instead of being used as a source for yours. I believe you've met your match Eren." As he lifted himself to hover over him, he leaned up to kiss his jaw  **"Now say my fucking name."**

Body trembling Eren looped an ankle over his hip and slid a hand down his chest to tug at his waistband "Clever man, I aim to please only those who are worth it."

Feeling him fingering the elastic band on his hips Levi bit down at the shell of his ear, his voice deep and gravelly as he whispered "What did I  _ say, _ Eren?"

Sucking in a sharp inhale Eren gasped  _ "Levi!~~" _

Acquiring a further inflated sense of pride he whispered silkily "Good boy."

"Don't get too cocky," Eren chirped as he slipped his hands into the low-riding pajama pants on Levi's hips "you're not allowed to do much. Fireman's orders I'm afraid." Gently pushing his hips, Eren moved him to his back and took a seat in his lap "Don't worry, though, I'll take care of you  _ here _ too. Just sit back and  _ enjoy."  _ Complying with his direction Levi laid back against the bed, assisting Eren in shimmying him out of his pants. Almost immediately he could feel the fire beneath Eren's raking gaze as he took in every inch of his skin. It had been a while since he felt so openly exposed in front of someone else but the way Eren's hands, and lips, were moving over his skin, as if to appreciate him, he couldn't find it in him to be anything but relaxed.

His breath caught in his throat from something other than surprise, or pleasure, as Eren lifted his left leg as easily as possible. Pressing a tender kiss at his ankle he moved along the inside of his leg littering it with sweet kisses. There was a pull in his muscles as he'd raised it and Eren caught the wince as he lowered it as gingerly as he could but he still found the action a interesting mix of admirable and arousing. He'd wanted to announce silently his nonchalance at his injury. It was sweet of him.

Kissing up his hips, remembering to tease his stomach a bit along the way, and making it up to his neck Eren made sure that every slow kiss, every blazing bite began to ignite his blood. Levi had done his job and made sure he was worth his affection, his real affection, so he'd do his and make sure his return to a sex life would be everything he could make it. If just allowing him the serenity of not having much work to do then that was fine by him. Levi was laying beneath him, practically shaking with anticipation and he was beyond ready to indulge him. Delving a hand between them as he secured his lips to Levi's, Eren coiled his fingers around his cock stroking him slow and firm. He felt Levi's body tense as he moved, before he broke the kiss, and a hiss of pain tinged pleasure exited his lips.

_ "Relax," _ he whispered "if you tense you're gonna hurt yourself. Just allow yourself to enjoy me doing all the work." He began mouthing down his throat so Levi nodded and exhaled deeply. Turning his jaw he gave Eren all the room to work with that he so obviously wanted. As he pumped his length Eren managed to draw strangled moans and mewls from deep within his chest. Everything felt as though it was hitting him all at once. Indulging in Eren was mesmerizing and the very moment he felt like losing himself Eren's mouth broke from his throat to replace the hand working around his cock.

There was soft moan from Levi's lips as Eren slid his tongue from the base of his shaft to the head, making teasingly slow motions up his stomach and down to his hips with his hands along the trail. Eren trailed up his length with gentle kisses while Levi was left letting out a few mewls before he stopped teasing him. A guttural sound escaped his throat as he leaned up on his elbows and watched Eren sink down over his cock taking more of his length between his lips. His head rolled back, struggling to keep the mounting pleasure at bay while his fingers tightened almost painfully in Eren's drying hair. Levi felt himself bump against the back of his throat as Eren's pace gradually quickened and his hips began to move instinctively, thrusting to matching Eren's movements. Levi guided Eren into a faster rhythm as strangled groans and almost incoherent uttered praises fell from his lips.

He could feel himself slipping, drowning in the pleasure rapidly assaulting his body. It'd been so long. Everything felt so new again but Eren's incredible ability of blowing more than his veins was making him come unglued. Toes curling, thighs trembling, his muscles clenching almost painfully as he felt the swift pull of his climax swirling in the pit of his stomach, Levi tugged back on Eren's hair.

_" **Fuck,**_ _  Eren, I-I'm gonna---" _ he couldn't finish his sentence before his release shook his body. Eren hadn't pulled away, instead he'd tightened his grip on his hips as they bucked allowing his fingernails to dig crescent marks into his skin to keep him in place. Sucking and swallowing around him Eren made for an easy clean up, wiping his lips with a thumb before grinning. Ghosting his fingers around his thighs, littering his lower stomach with fiery kisses and little nips, Eren busied himself drawing more from Levi as he worked his way up his body. Stopping to tease every erogenous zone on his body, Eren made sure to take his time and have Levi's body quaking beneath his touch.

Licking a hot trail from his collarbone to his ear Eren whispered "I give you credit,  _ Leviii, _ you had more stamina than I assumed for someone of your  _ predicament." _ Rolling his eyes at the statement, Levi groaned. At least it was a half compliment. Whatever. In the process of his orgasm wracking his body, the endorphins released provided a magnificent potent pain relief. He had a plan in mind for Eren....one he had to save for later so for now he'd let Eren talk all the smack he wanted. By the end of it all, Levi would be the one able to have a card to play in that hand.

Taking his time to rouse him again, Eren worked on educating himself in what Levi liked. Learning from his reactions, of his teeth scraping his hips, his hair being tugged, his fingernails raking down his sides, and his breath against his ears; he was making progress. Levi's breath hitched, his senses overwhelmed by Eren's determined actions once he'd reached over to the nightstand and retrieved a bottle of lubricant and a condom. Dropping the foiled package on Levi's chest Eren popped the cap atop the bottle, but before he could pour any of the gel substance into his hand Levi snatched it from his grasp.

"Only  _ your _ heart rate increases with this bit," he grinned wickedly as he thoroughly coated his fingers. Eren raised a brow as he leaned forward, wiggling his hips and claimed Levi's lips. Reaching behind him Levi circled his entrance before plunging a digit into him taking his breath on the action. Free hand sliding up his thigh, Levi slowly made his way to Eren's cock skillfully wrapping deft fingers around his shaft. Providing an extra sense of ecstasy he matched the strokes of his hand to the thrust of his finger inside him. Biting his lip as he tugged back from their kiss Eren's body quivered. His hips pushed back onto the intruding digit as it curled and twisted its way around inside him.

His skin erupted chills as he felt Levi slide a second finger into him. Noting the immeasurable pressure pulling at his fingers Levi began rubbing against the tight muscle walls spreading them wider with each thrust, ensuring their pliability, while Eren writhed about in his place. At first he moved slowly ensuring that Eren was adjusting correctly before he increased his motions. Hearing Eren's unbridled moans of delirium directly in his ear, Levi had to clench his jaw as he thrust his fingers into Eren harder driving into his prostate.

_ "God! Levi,~~" _ As Eren jerked back at the electrifying action he released a decadent moan of his name. Just something so simple was enough to scatter his mind while Eren began to litter Levi's skin in kisses and bites. By the time he'd entered a third explorative finger, preparing him fully for the following actions, he released the hand around his dick. Eren picked up the condom wrapper before Levi had a chance, smirking smugly as he did so. Sitting back reaching behind him to secure his hand around Levi's cock, thumbing over the head as he smeared the excreted pre-cum down his shaft. Levi bit his lip, keeping the moan in his throat from exiting as Eren then rolled the thin latex covering over him, stroking on a layer of lubricant afterwards.

Raising his hips as he scooted back, he lifted himself slightly and began to ease himself down onto Levi's length. Instinctively Levi's hands snapped to Eren's hips as he laid back examining the sight in front of him, how gorgeous Eren truly was, how his body met his own so perfectly, and most of all how overwhelmingly dense the radiating waves of lust rolling off his body was. As he adjusted, Eren lifted himself along his length sliding up before falling with a bit of force earning a hiss of air blowing through Levi's nose. Clenched jaw, Levi had to keep himself from sitting up, he knew Eren wouldn't allow it....yet. His hands rushed over his stomach causing Levi to momentarily jerk before Eren's palms steadied themselves flat on his chest.

With every heavy rise and fall Eren increased his speed, causing Levi's fingers to dig into his hips, dragging him back down harder. Pants and moans fell from Eren's lips so easily, he'd restrained nothing enjoying the mounting euphoria coursing through his veins. Deciding that he'd had enough of sitting back and feeling Eren's nails welt down his chest and stomach he sat up and quickly placed a hand at the back of his neck dragging him to his lips feverishly. Using Levi's shoulders as leverage as Eren lifted his hips while Levi rolled his up maintaining their rhythm yet also surprising Eren to a delightful degree. He titled Eren's jaw deepening their kiss as he placed his free hand between his shoulder blades dragging Eren back down with him. Able to distract him as he swiftly slipped his tongue past Eren's parted lips, he rocked his hips earning a pleased, stifled moan. After a secondary roll of his hips, bouncing Eren gently, he twisted and pinned Eren effectively beneath him.

Staring up with bewilderment Eren blinked owlishly before Levi returned to his lips. Not allowing him the chance to so much as voice an opinion he reached down and lifted Eren's ankle high above his shoulder as he thrust into him. Taking his breath straight from his throat Eren gasped heavily and clawed at the blankets beside him. Having Eren seeing stars on each rock of his hips, Levi sapped every remaining bit of energy he had.

_ "Right there! Oh my god, don't stop! Harder!" _ A ragged breath escaped Eren's lips as he uttered filthy directives. Feeling the muscles around him tensing Levi fought to keep his own control. Drilling harder into the same spot, urging Eren to his climax as his hips rapidly shoved back to meet his own, the sound of his own hip popping echoed throughout the room sending a jolt of pain up his left side. No matter, he knew in just a few moments he wouldn't have to worry any longer of the aching joint. With Eren's muscles clenching around him he leaned down to capture his lips, his hand at his neck before giving another hard roll of his hips. Eren's body trembled under Levi's touch, as the hand at his neck came around to his jaw, caressing his jaw sensually as he pulled away, pressing his foreheads to Eren's as he achieved his climax.

Mouth agape and panting Levi continued through Eren's orgasm as his fingernails dug into his back, leaving deep trenches as they raked down his skin. It felt good, incredible even, driving him to his own orgasm as the rhythm of his hips stuttered and faltered. Eren twisted his fingers in his hair and bit down at the crook of his neck as he rocked his hips back to Levi's. His hands pulled Eren back into him for a final time, as he climaxed exhaling roughly, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. His orgasm ripped through his body, tearing his coherence as he felt his limbs fall heavy. Euphoric release had him quickly rolling to his back as he laid, out of breath, feeling like gelatin, and feeling much, much better about the ache in his left side.

 


	7. A New Siren's Song

After a moment Eren turned over to brush back the sweat drenched strands of hair from Levi's forehead "I should," he took a pause trying to catch his breath "take your pulse."

Levi could only glare before he moved back from Eren's approaching hand "I'm...I'm fine." Just in show he tried to calm his vigorous heart rate and climb out of bed to locate the towel Eren had used earlier. Cleaning up a bit he tossed the towel to Eren "It needed washing before."

Rolling his eyes as cleaned the smear of bodily fluids from himself Eren dropped it beside the bed "Mhmm, sure. I _still_ need to take it."

Groaning, Levi moved to lay back in bed "Fine, if you must."

Once he'd laid back into bed Eren slipped his fingers to the side of his neck "Hmmm," he took a couple seconds before chuckling "your pulse **definitely** shot through the roof….like damn."

"No offense," Levi grinned "but _duh._ I'd like to think it was worth the ibuprofen I'm gonna have down here in a few minutes."

A crease formed between Eren's brows as he laid his head against Levi's shoulders "Are you in pain?"

Chuckling as he looped an arm around his shoulders Levi shifted to kiss his forehead "Nothing that I can't handle. My hip and leg didn't exactly agree with a couple things we did but I'll be alright. Just need to rest."

"I can bring y--"

 _"No,"_ Levi stated flatly. "You need to rest too so lay here and just...rest."

Eren looked up to him and kissed him gently "You're fucking cute, you know that?"

Levi scoffed "Tch, I'm just thoughtful."

"You're **mine** next time," Eren smirked as he kissed him again "so you won't hurt yourself again."

"Fine by me. I'll look _forward_ to it haha. How long  before you think this blizzard is gonna stop?" Levi had to ask the burning question. He had to know how long he had left with him.

Glancing over Levi's shoulder towards the window he shrugged as he cuddled up to Levi's side "Looks like it already has. Now we just wait to manage the snow. You trying to run outta here at first light or something?"

"Actually, if I'm honest, completely the _opposite._ I was wondering how much longer I got to spend breaking this hip in," Levi laughed bitterly.

"Well...." Eren posed as he refused to meet his gaze "you could always _extend_ your stay."

Drawing languid patterns across his back Levi hummed "Hmm, is that your way of asking me to blow off the motel and stay here?"

"Might be. I'm just talking about two lonely people reaching a mutual _understanding,"_ Eren responded quietly.

Taking a moment to think it over, Levi couldn't resist "Alright. I'll stay on a couple conditions."

Glancing up Eren smiled "I'm listening."

"One, I still get to do the polar plunge if it's rescheduled when I'm in town. Two, I have to go to the bar to get the bottle of Patron Jean owes me. Three, you come with me when I have to go to the airport. Four, you let me go ahead and end Krista's obsession with us getting some ass, " Levi finished reaching over to grab his phone and wave it a bit.

"Deal. I'll even cook breakfast before I go to work tomorrow," Eren smirked before kissing him. Levi tugged him a little closer until he'd taken the direction to willingly climb into his lap raking his fingers through his hair. Sinking into the embrace Levi pulled up snapchat and took the snap of Eren wrapped in him. With their clothing still discarded and scattered about the room he made sure to catch an image of it too. Typing out the caption **"you can stop trying so hard to get him laid, now it seems that’s my job"** he sent the images to Krista and chuckled. Within a few moments he had a reply with Krista's eyes widened and her hand over her mouth while the words **"Oh. My. God. You actually did him...it..what--"** before he had time to laugh too hard at her sheer bewilderment another came through and Ymir was giving him thumbs up **"way to go Slick now come bring the asshole for a drink tomorrow night!"**

Showing them to Eren he couldn't help but laugh. Whatever had happened to him in just a series of a couple days was immaculate. Never had he imagined going to Montana would lead him to such a precious thing His only problem was now the inevitable departure from the one person in years to make him feel alive. Life just had a way of never being kind to him. At first he believed it to be, gracing him with Eren, but now it was nothing but a false hope. Dangling Eren in front of him before whisking him away without even providing a chance to hold on. How cruel had to be.

For now, the only thing he could do was lie in bed and enjoy what he did have. After several moments of dozing in and out of sleep both he and Eren decided to opt for a shower together. He had to say he was rather surprised that Eren was lazily enjoying just showering with him. Even have gone so far as to run a wash cloth down his leg and assist him with whatever he needed, it almost felt like he was doting on him. It was a bit difficult to bend so he appreciated the help and the doting. In return he'd gotten a simple smile, no ulterior motive, no nothing aside from a genuine act. He'd had to kiss him for that. Eren was far more than sweet _after_ he'd gotten past that smart ass mouth.

Being with him the rest of the day hadn't been so bad either....only the hard part came the _next_ day. After having spent the weekend snowed in with Eren leaving with a tan, freckled man of just a hint above Eren's height felt a bit _wrong._ Only when he was in the first response vehicle did he realize who he was sitting with. A photo of the metal studded tattoo parlor owner and the very same freckled man on their wedding day rested on the dash. Of course. Meeting Jean's husband had been interesting, he was a sweet man with kind brown eyes and a stellar smile, but he wasn't Eren. Having to sit through the podunk town hospital to get checkout by Eren's sister was another test to his patience. Her strong stormy grey eyes pierced through his rigid composure along with the constant poking and prodding of needles.

After he'd been given a rather mediocre bill of health and the instructions to do nothing too strenuous he was free to go. Marco drove him to the hotel where he packed his things and headed out quickly. Wanting the hell out of there was no surprise, he did not want to be in that place any longer than he had to be. On the way back to Eren's he couldn't help but feel an excitement building in his chest. He'd only given into the sense of welling elation when he made it back to the cabin the middle of nowhere with the fireman who'd had everything he sought. Giving him a thanks for helping out Jean, Marco shook his hand firmly and went to go dig out the rental car.

Eren thanked Marco with a cup of coffee afterwards before he had to return to work but it was nice hearing the two of them talk, hearing a few stories of each of them. Levi spent the next few days mostly by himself, sending snapchats to Krista and texting Erwin. During Eren's work hours Levi went to town and helped Krista on the occasion, when she asked, but other than that he stayed in Eren's place waiting for him to come home. Working strange 12 hour shifts it was no wonder why Eren had been so tired when he returned so he wanted to make him feel better just as he'd done for him. As he promised Levi allowed Eren to sleep with him whenever his heart so desired. It had been a long while since he'd given his body to someone but he hadn't a single care to give as he felt Eren's tender caress on his skin. Providing him a better night to a hard day at work was well worth the need for just a tab or two more of aspirin when he awoke.

Unfortunately soon came the day he dreaded: his departure. A 22 hour flight to his hometown and he'd not even prepared to leave mentally. Eren seemed to be preparing for him though. Trying to not hold him as tightly as they slept, not kissing him so passionately when he left for work, sticking to his name instead of his favorite term of endearment "sweetheart", even not being as caring as he had been before. Maybe this was his own way of preparing though, slowly distancing himself from him as the inevitable approached. It felt so wrong to him, so cold, so devoid of evidence that they'd spent the last few days locked in a honeymoon-like trance. No matter what, even if he didn't like he supposed it was okay. At 1:40pm his flight would board and he'd be long gone away from Red Lodge, away from Montana, and away from Eren.

When the time came Eren helped him load his things into the rental car and adjust the navigation just in case he fell behind during their drive. Eren had opted to drive his own vehicle for the sheer fact of having one to drive back when Levi left. It was almost worse that way. He felt as though as though the 9 days they'd shared were already fading out of his memory and he began to question if they'd completely dissolve after the week he spent in Sept-îsles. There was too much of a suffocating feeling in his chest...it was idiotic to feel something so strongly for someone he'd not even known two weeks....a damsel complex...but he couldn't help it. _He was hooked._

Once they trudged through airport they approached the terminal gates.

Eren didn't say much, barely able to meet his gaze as he outstretched a hand to him "I hope you find what you're looking for Levi. _Good luck."_

"Thanks, I really appreciate everything. This week has been one of the best of my life even if I almost died. Be careful and stay _safe,_ Fireman." Having to fight the urge to kiss him stupid, Levi shook his hand, thanked him for saving his life and the fun they had together. The smile tugging Eren's lips was so fake, so forced, yet he couldn't manage to call him out for it; that'd have made him a hypocrite. His own was just as fake. Turning away from those turquoise eyes was the third worst thing he'd _ever_ experienced. Every molecule in his body rebelled at the departure but he had to go. Something else important awaited him somewhere else.

Aboard his plane he sat thinking of how he had to leave Eren there. He wondered what Eren was doing then and what he'd done after he left. It was then that he felt sucker punched in the gut: he'd never gotten Eren's phone number. There was no way to contact him again. No way of checking in.....but was it for the best? Would he be able to forget him...did he _want_ to? What exactly did he want from him? Did he think they would live happily ever after in a cabin in fuck-nowhere-Montana?

Trying to dislodge the thought he allowed himself to sleep aboard the plane. It was noisy and uncomfortable but anything was better than being alone with his thoughts. For the next week he hid himself away in a hotel going to visit his mother's grave every afternoon. Eventually he found himself gushing to her about everything that had happened. His emotions were a wreck, his head was everywhere but where it needed to be, and there was only person to help him settle it: Erwin. Calling him up, he dumped everything on him. How he was scared to want what he did, how he was sure it was ridiculous and it was just a complex, how he didn't care if it was, how every childish, immature, impulsive part of him wanted Eren Jaeger and wanted to help Krista and wanted to drink with Jean. So much of everything he wanted was in Montana while he was having to pack up everything and head back to San Francisco.

Erwin gave him potentially the best advice he could have "Do you have anything keeping you in Sept-îsles? Anything keeping you in San Francisco?"

"No," he uttered sheepishly "I have friends but--"

"But nothing preventing you from uprooting, right?" Erwin interrupted boldly.

Finding a bit of resolve he sighed "No."

"Then what the fuck are you _afraid_ of Levi? Are you going to spend your life being scared to chase after something because the one thing you chased before left you hurt? You have nothing to lose if you go. I would normally tell you that you can't give up what you have for some mountain man in Montana but I've never heard you so fucked up over someone. Go. Go and have the time of your life, L. Mike, Hanji, and I, we're all a skype call or text message away. I'm here for anything you need day or night. I'm your best friend and I love you, L, but I think you need to do what _feels_ right.  If it's a mistake you'll have to learn it when the time comes. Tell me, does it feel right?"

"It feels more right than skating did," he responded with a laugh.

Giving a hearty chuckle Erwin laughed " **Then what the fuck are you waiting for kid?!!** Go get your fireman."

"Thanks then...for _everything,_ " Levi dropped off, unable to choke back his emotion "you guys mean the world to me. I love you guys but I don't think California where I'm supposed to be right now. I'm supposed to be finding a new love for the cold and everything that comes with it. I'll catch you on the flip sometime. Bye, Erwin." Before he could think of anything else there was a flight he had to catch and text message or two he had to send. This was not going to end with a fucking handshake and empty platitudes if he had anything to say about it.

Delightful. Krista would accept him as a coach and he'd be near what he loved again. Ice skating was his love, his passion that had long since died, but somehow Montana brought it back to him. Eren brought it back to him along with a renewed love for everything cold and what went it paired nicely with. Nights of shadows dancing in the ambient light of a flickering flame in a stone hearth, drinking cocoa wrapped beneath the blankets snuggled up with someone close, even staying toasty in pajamas and not leaving the house all day for a single thing. 9 days with Eren had been enough to stoke the dying light in his chest making him run away from everything he'd once loved. His blaze was roaring, demanding that he return, and he was going to feed the fire.

On the day trip back to Montana he was fighting with how he was going to locate to Montana. He wanted to keep his things, he wanted a backup plan, in case things did go south and Eren was no longer his to have. Finding a nice little apartment or house would be nice and perhaps Krista or Jean could help. He planned on keeping his loft in San Francisco or maybe even renting it out, if he thought of it during certain times of the year, nothing permanent. Then his thoughts moved to how he was going to get his belongings up there. Oh well....lots of U-Haul information to be done and certainly more real estate things to look into but for now he was waiting for when the wheels of his plane landed on the tarmac.

By the time the plane touched down it was little after 8pm and he still had to rent a car to drive out to the bar. He could basically remember the way there but he pulled up the navigation and didn't even bother checking into a hotel yet. That could come after his surprise reunion. Once he arrived it was only 15 until 10 and he had to get out of the car and get his ass into the bar. When he walked into the old saloon bar he saw Krista and Ymir waving him over.

Krista immediately wrapped around him " **Oh my god!** I can't believe you want to coach me and that you're staying and that--"

"Calm down," he chuckled "it's a lot for me too. I never thought I'd find passion for anything again but I'm glad I did. You and I, we'll start first thing Monday morning."

"It's only _Friday,_ " she pouted.

Ymir nudged her "He wants to spend his evenings in the throes of torrid, sultry, rough sex with his new _thing,_ babydoll."

"Ohhhh," she giggled and elbowed Levi "so....you _liiikkkkeeee hiiiimmmmm."_

Levi's face tinted as he cleared his throat "Erm...I uh...I do...yeah. When's he getting here?"

"Marco and Jean are bringing him by when he gets off work. They're on they way so just be prepared. He's been kinda _mopey_ for a bit, I think he missed ya," Ymir responded.

His heart beat violently against his ribs as he smiled "I'm kinda glad...though I suppose that's a bit messed up but it lets me know maybe this wasn't a waste...coming here I---"

Before he could finish his sentence he heard Eren's voice cut sharply through the air "Hey, hey, watch it! You guys, I don't need to drown in booze! He's gone not dead, Jesus Christ. Y’all act like I’m going to jump off a cliff. I liked him, but there was an expiration date on it. We both knew that. He has another kind of life."

Jean rolled his amber eyes and tossed his arm around his neck “Listen bud, you’re being a wet fucking blanket and I think it’s time we make you feel better. Just because it had to end doesn’t make you feel any fucking better about it. We didn’t say anything about drowning in liquor just maybe having a drink at the bar.”

Eren clicked his teeth “I don’t wanna drink, Ponyboy.”

Marco's honey voice cut in at his side "Yeah, you may not want to drink....but there might be _something else_ you wanna order at the bar." As Marco gestured a hand out to the bar Jean snickered and Eren's face fell. How it felt to have those magnificent turquoise eyes turned on him again...there were no words only a physical reaction of his heart skipping a beat. It was exhilarating to see that smile beginning to curve his lips, as he pulled his grey plaid scarf down from his face. He unbuttoned his coat and revealed the black fireman hoodie he'd worn beneath it atop a pair of tight blue jeans. Levi couldn't help the grin on his face as he gave Marco and Jean a lift of his chin in acknowledgement. A week away had seemed far too long as he caught the wafting scent of citrus and sandalwood from Eren’s skin as he breezed across the bar.

 _"Hey you,"_ he called as Eren stepped closer, clearly in awe.

"Oh my go--Levi, what are you doing _here?!_ You're supposed to be in Canada or California and I didn't--I'm sorry!" Eren all but shouted as he rambled, tossing his arms around Levi's lithe frame, holding him tightly against his chest as if he were an apparition about to slip through his fingers.

"My mother used to say those who ice skate fall victim to a snow siren's song. It beckons you in with beauty and grace, tempts you with sweet futures and a grand promise of fame, but most only meet their downfall and become prey," he laughed bitterly as he looked up to Eren, placing a hand against his jaw "I never thought that it'd be me, that I'd be one of those lost hopefuls. She died not long after my 17th birthday, I had just won nationals, my first big competition. Her plane crashed on the way to see me, to celebrate my win and my birthday so she never got to see me win in the big leagues. She only saw when I won my bronze placement. On the 5th anniversary of her death I was winning in Moscow, I couldn't go see her, so this time I had to. I was running away from it. I've been needlessly, and hopelessly, afraid of my own mind for too long. Afraid of everything failing me like I believed I failed her. I just wanted to get over it so my therapist, and my best friend, sent me off to Montana. I came out here to get over my hatred and with it I found _something else._ Something I didn't want to regret by running away from. I'm so tired of running, Eren."

Eren smiled softly as he placed his hand atop Levi's "I guess getting hypothermia gave you a whole _new_ reason to hate it, huh? I'm sorry. You've been through so much and there's nothing I can do to soothe your pain, soothe the aches I know you have, but I'll try. I've got a pretty cozy place, a nice bedside manner, and a very comfortable bed big enough for the both of us. I'd say it's a damn good place to rest your tired body."

"Yeah, _hypothermia_ gave me a whole new reason to hate the cold," pausing he gave him a bright smile "but it was **you** that made me love it again. I found my passion again...for everything. I'm not afraid. I'm not bitter. I'm still a lot of other things but I'll never hate the cold again. I'm staying here, in the cold, rekindling my passion. I'm going to coach Krista and maybe....just maybe I'll rekindle _more_ than one spark that died and take you up on that offer."

Eren just squeezed him harder and sighed "I ever tell you that you fucking talk too much?"

"Only during sex," Levi responded with a smug smirk.

He rolled his eyes "Shut up and kiss me you fucking asshole." Levi tossed his arms over his neck and pushed up on his toes to seize Eren's lips. The smoldering desire in his touch was just as it had been the day they met. Everything about the way his heart beat faster, how his mind rushed past coherence, and the way his body leaned into his touch of his embrace were keys he'd made the right choice. This one, as far as he was concerned, would never slip from his grasp....he'd never give up on it no matter what lied ahead on the path in front of them for he had found a new light. With his fireman there wasn't anything he couldn't overcome, including the nipping fear of his own thoughts or a stubborn case of Damsel in Distress. There was lit fire helping him, guiding him now, and maybe it was silly, maybe it was childish, or it was something else entirely but the feeling of wanting to be with Eren belonged with the call of the ice. Some day it might hurt him, might spurn him with the same blaze he lovingly carried for it, but it was a risk he willingly took on a blind leap. For now he'd enjoy it though and be sure to not take this one for granted as he'd so foolishly done with the first. A part of him truly believed this was no siren's song meant to lure him to his death but one to breathe into him new passion, and with it, new life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd, that's the sappy, overly cliche ending to my contribution to Ereri Winter Weekend! NEET, I hope you enjoyed it. Merry Christmas! I hope everyone else reading enjoyed it as well!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠


End file.
